Yang Kills the RWBY Universe
by NextgenCreator
Summary: So you want a story of someone killing an entire universe? Well count me in! I'm going to kill everyone in Beacon, even my teammates, oh, the bad guys too as well as some bystanders in the other kingdoms! So bring em all on, you know the saying goes, 'Play with fire…' well, you know the rest. -Yang
1. The Fire Starter

"It is forbidden to kill; therefore all murderers are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets." - Voltaire

The world of Remnant is what some may call, dangerous, monsters called Grimm run rampant, cities were left in the dust and almost every weapon is also a gun. And now, a huntress has decided to go berserk and kill everyone, even the Grimm! The kingdom of Beacon was the last hope for the resistance against this huntress, but it is failing. It burns hotter that the sun in the middle of July, there are a few members left to stop her. A huntress with a red robe decided to kill her and end the bloodshed, but then, as she tried to make the shot, the rogue huntress fired at her. She screams in pain as the bullet pierces her chest.

"Yang, stop!" She shouted.

But the huntress, known as Yang, grinned and said

"You know something? Weiss, Blake, Penny, Emerald, Mercury, all of them, even you, are a bunch of puppets tangled in strings."

"F?$k you." The rebel replied.

"You too, Ruby." Yang said to the rebel, Ruby.

Suddenly a villainous figure approached Ruby, he carried Ruby and decided to run, carrying her. But as he ran, he tripped over a piece of rubble, dropping her.

"Are you all right, Red?" The figure, named Roman asked.

"No, I may be a goner." Ruby replied.

But then, Yang lands near the two and Roman holds Ruby and uses his cane to act as a sign telling Yang to stop.

"Get away from her you bitch!" He said.

But Yang didn't listen, he grabs Roman by the throat and shouts "Tell me, where are the others?"

"They are dead, you killed them you monster!" He shouted as he spits in her face.

Then, she punches through Roman's body, killing him.

As she drops Roman's dead body, she looks at Ruby and said "Time's up Ruby, YOU LOSE!" She follows it up with an evil laugh.

"No, it's not over yet, someday someone would stand up to your regime of manslaughter and kill you." Ruby said.

Yang leans down and looks at her and said "F#*k you asshole."

And then she punches her, kills her, ends her, but it was a dream.

Ruby had a nightmare of her sister having an onslaught all over Remnant. But when she went to get a drink of water, she sees Yang missing in her bunk bed she is sharing with Blake. She leaves her room to get a glass of water, but when she left, she bumps into Yang, who has blood on her hands.

"Yang, what happened?" She said.

"Well, my recent outing got a little messy." Yang replied.

"Seriously, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I fought someone with equal skill, plus I brutally humiliated her." Yang replied.

"Wow. Okay, good night!" Ruby said as she went to get a cup of water. "

What's with her?" She whispered.

As she went to the water fountain, she saw the bodies of Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark and Yang's symbol, drawn in their own blood on the wall. As she gets a cup of water, she sees writing in blood on the wall where the water fountains are.

'Run, run as fast as you can…' it said.

"Yang wouldn't possibly do that, would she?" Ruby said to someone familiar, the reader.

To better understand, let's go back like three and a half hours ago, where Yang exploring the city of Vale. She was headed to Junior's nightclub until she heard a dark eerie voice.

"Yaaaaaaaaang…" it said.

She looked around to where it was coming from.

"Yaaaaaaaaang…" it said again.

She looked around to see where it was coming from, but suddenly, black smoke started to cover her. She tried to escape but the smoke is blocking her.

"Hello, Yang." The voice said.

"Who are you?!" She shouted.

"Me? Heheh, I am The Darkness, even though I sound like James Spader, I do apologize." It said.

"Okay…" Yang said.

The Darkness teleports her to a dark alley in the city of Mistral, where Raven Branwen is located.

She walks towards Raven and The Darkness said to her "You know who she is, now, kill her!"

"Wait, hold on. Did you just say 'kill her'? I mean, I don't f%#$?g kill, I am a huntress, not a mercenary you f*%#$¿g dolt!" Yang said.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A F*#K? JUST KILL HER!" It said.

The two argued about what they should do with Raven, but then, she showed up.

"She's here." The Darkness said.

Yang decided to take cover as Raven walked by the alley.

"Hello?" She asked.

"That was close, now if she comes closer, KILL HER!" The Darkness said.

"Okay, then I go get some shuteye, right?" Yang asked.

"No, then we finish the job together." He replied.

"Wait, I thought you said just one kill?" She said.

"F^$k, she sussed me!" The Darkness said to himself.

"Ha, sussed him!" Yang said to herself.

"Well, Mr. Darkness, if you want to be a voice in my head, you are welcome to be one." Yang said.

The Darkness agrees, and so, The Darkness officially becomes a part of her. She heads towards Raven as she walks away from the alley, she taps her on the shoulder, Raven looks back and she sees Yang.

She remains silent as Yang tells her "Come on, don't run away."

She grabs her by the hair and punches Raven in the gut three times. Then, she activates her gauntlets, Ember Celica, and fires a round through her chest killing her!

"That… was awesome." Yang said on her first kill.

"Wow, you're good with those instruments of destruction you have there." The Darkness said.

"Thank you, and stop staring at my gauntlets!" She replied.

"Now, who's next?" She asked.

"You decide." He replied.

"Good, time to lighten Jaune's burden." Yang said with a sinister smile.

She is teleported back to Beacon Academy for her next targets, Team CRDL, who were served detention in Professor Goodwitch's class for bad behavior and picking on Ruby, Jaune and Velvet. After his Bart Simpson-style punishment, Dove Bronzewing went to the boys restroom, but to fool Dove, Yang switched the signs of both restrooms, basically he was going to the girls restroom! Dove discovers something's not right as he goes to a toilet. After he did his business there, he heard the sound of a wall being blasted. Dove starts to get worried as he heads to the sinks and wash his hands. Seconds later, another wall gets blasted and Dove is done washing his hands, and then another wall gets blasted showing the person blowing the walls up, Yang. She fires two rounds at Dove's knees, making him fall to the ground.

She picks up Dove and says "What do you call when your knees get cut off?"

"What?" Dove said with fear in his eyes.

"Knee-capitation!" She says as she rams Raven's sword in his chest, killing him.

As she leaves the restroom, she swaps the signs in their correct positions and she hides to the boys restroom, just in time for Sky Lark to take a piss. Just as Sky was done, Yang shows up and Sky screams as she breaks his legs!

"Whoa, you just killed them both in less than four minutes, very impressive!" The Darkness said.

"Thank you." Yang replied.

"Also, some say your Semblance is when you take hits, your power grows. But you have me now, and your Semblance is a thing of the past." He said.

"What? How?!" She asked in rage.

"Your powers have made you awesome but me being a part of you took a heavy price. Your new semblance…" He said.

"Hold on, I have a new power now?" She asked.

"Yes, your new Semblance, is popularity." He replied.

Yang grins sinisterly as her hair glows and her left eye's pupil starts to bleed. But just after she leaves the boys restroom, she bumps into Prof. Goodwitch.

"Have you seen Dove and Sky, Miss Xiao Long?" She asked.

"They went back to their room." Yang replied.

"Thank you, they didn't get their homework assignment." She said as she went back to her classroom.

Just before she went back in, Cardin and Russell left the room after they are finished with their punishment.

"This $#!t is getting too old." Cardin said grumpily.

"Yeah, it shoulda stayed where it came from." Russel commented.

"Cardin, I'll see you and your team next class." Prof. Goodwitch said to them.

They both nodded their heads yes like cowards and ran off.

"And you too… Yang… wow, she was faster that I remember." She said when she turned around.

Once Glynda left Beacon, the lights were turned off and Yang hears grunts from the boys bathroom, it was Sky! She barged in there and opened fire trying to find Sky in the dark and kill him, but she did find him and then she killed him with the last round of bullets from her gauntlets.

"That was no chore." The Darkness said.

"This gives me an idea." Yang said.

She dragged both bodies out of the bathrooms and she painted her symbol on a wall and wrote 'Run, run as fast as you can…' on another with Dove and Sky's blood. Then she walked away from the scene of her crime and bumped into Ruby, and we have seen this part.

When Ruby grabbed her cup of water, she went back to her room and saw Yang asleep. After she was done drinking her cup of water, she went back to bed. The next day was a bit of a shocker, Cardin warned Professor Ozpin that someone killed Dove and Sky!

"Who would possibly do this?" Ozpin asked.

Cardin dragged him to the scene of the crime and he was shocked to what he saw.

"No… no… NO!" Ozpin said.

By the time Ruby walked near him, he said "Ruby, your sister and I need to talk, instantly, in my office."

"Yes, sir." Ruby replied.

Meanwhile, Yang is outside talking to The Darkness, "With your popularity Yang, you have the powers of pretty much anything." He said.

"Wait, does that mean I get my old Semblance back?" She asked.

"Yes. Plus you have the ability of the 'Magic Satchel'." He replied.

She dug into her pockets of her vest and pulls out brass knuckles on both hands. She cheers in joy of her new power, but not for long. She puts the brass knuckles back and Professor Goodwitch comes walking towards her. She sprints trying to avoid being caught, but Yang is stopped when she puts a barricade of Dust crystals around her.

"What the hell is going on?" She said.

"Nothing!" Yang said jealously.

Prof. Goodwitch grabs her right hand and she drags her making sure she never loses her. But then, Yang pulls out a frying pan and whacks her in the head with it!

"Ha, a frying pan!" Prof. Goodwitch said followed by a laugh.

"You stupid little…" She said as she looks back to find out that Yang is replaced by Ren.

"This is awkward." He said,

"You think you got me, eh?" Yang said holding what appears to be Junior's bat-bazooka in bazooka form and fires on her. Ren evades the blast, while Yang laughs as she has added what appears to be another kill to her belt.

"That was too much fun!" She said as she ran off.

Ren ran back to Prof. Goodwitch if she is okay,

"I am down, but not done yet." She said.

"Hey, someone call 911!" Ren shouted.

Meanwhile in the city of Vale, Yang is riding her bike, Bumblebee, as she is letting her hair feel the wind. But when she heads to a red light, Neptune walks up to her.

"Junior Detective Naptune Vasilias, at your service." He said.

"Quick, think of a witty question!" The Darkness said.

Yang nodded her head and looked at him and said "Hi officer, is there a problem?"

"Yes, two actually, you see, you are not wearing a helmet while riding and you're over the speed limit." He replied.

He throws Yang off of Bumblebee, grabs a pair of handcuffs and attaches them to both of her wrists. He grabs a few more handcuffs, and cuffs her ankles and cuffs her to a bike rack. He takes Bumblebee to the police station and abandons Yang.

"Well, that was unexpected. Guess you have to spend the rest of your days in prison." The Darkness said.

But what he said enraged Yang, she broke the handcuffs holding her setting her free and she went after Neptune. Meanwhile in a coffee shop, Neptune has called Ruby that Yang has been captured. But then suddenly, Sun jumpscares him, but Neptune was not amused. Then, someone grabs Neptune's head and throws his whole body to the ground, it was Yang, and she is pissed.

"You f£*£$d with wrong motherf#%^*r!" She said as she threw Neptune to a car.

He has never seen Yang this way before, Yang has gone berserk and she fired rapidly as she destroyed vehicles, property, and the coffee shop that Neptune and Sun were at. She swore a lot, and I mean a lot, you know that scene in Happy Gilmore when Happy goes crazy on live TV? Yeah, that scene, and Yang is recreating it, but she is complaining about Neptune abandoning her.

Then, in a moment, Yang grabs Neptune by the throat and says "Any last words?"

"We were trying to calm you down, we do not mean to harm you." He said.

"PIECE OF MONKEY SH#*!" Yang shouted as she bashes Neptune's head into the asphalt, killing him.

Sun walks up to her and says "We didn't do anything to you, Yang."

Sun puts his hand on her shoulder, but Yang grins and holds it, so she can rip off his whole arm off his body!

"What are you doing?!" Sun asked.

"I'm finding the one that started this, the White Fang, the Grimm and everything." Yang replied.

"No, please, you can't do this!" He said in fear, but Yang grabbed his head and ripped it off of his body.

She tossed his head and turned around to the reader.

"Hello peeping-toms, in case you missed it, I am planning to end it all. But before you tell me, 'Please don't kill my favorite RWBY character.' You're too late! Because I have plans to kill them all, and then murder the one who started it all, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She said.


	2. Into The Inferno

Yang Xiao Long, you know her, you love her, you had awesome dreams about her. The bombshell blonde! The muscle of team RWBY! In other words, the chick you never want to anger. She's awesome right? Shotgun gauntlets, gets stronger with every hit, fought Beowolves for a day, makes puns, everyone loves her, except she's not doing that s%€& anymore. After finding out there is something else to hunt, she's… she's… let's just say changed. Something drives her on, compelling her kill huntsmen, huntresses, headmasters, teachers, generals, goons, master thieves, and anything that has a weapon that is also a gun! Seriously, they're all in her crosshairs, and she won't stop until she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

"The thief comes only to steal and kill and destroy; I came that they may have life, and have it abundantly." John 10:10

It is nighttime in the kingdom of Mistral, and team ABRN is heading to Haven Academy after their big kill of a giant Death Stalker earlier today. As they enter the main hallway, they talk about their kill,

"Aw yeah, that's one less Grimm to worry about!" Reese said.

"I know." Arslan replied,

"Bolin was like, BLAM! POW! KAZOWIE! I was like, KAPOOYA! KAPOOYA! You were like, 'I ain't afraid of no Grimm…', and we came, we saw, we kicked it's ass!" Reese said.

"I get it, just because something happened, doesn't mean you have to f#%^*ng retell it by making it epic." Bolin said.

"She never learns." He said to himself.

They head to their room as they are going to bed after a wild night of partying. They get into their pajamas and go to their beds, Nadir smells something odd, gasoline, as he grabs duct tape from under his bed.

"Duct tape, I'll give her a duct tape, ¥€^%¡g asshole. I'll come down here, show her where it is and where to f#%*^ng stuff it, stupid *$cker." He said to himself while he puts duct tape on his teammates' mouths.

He puts a piece of duct tape on his mouth as well.

"Who the hell spilled gasoline in our room?" He thought.

However outside of Haven Academy, Yang is about to destroy it, she was finished dousing all of it in gunpowder, explosives and gasoline, lots of gasoline. She strikes a match, and drops it at the start of the gunpowder trail as it goes into the academy, setting the whole school on fire and things start to explode. Students try to escape as they cram the hallways, but due to Yang blocking all the windows and doors, the fire traps them. Yang enjoys the explosions and screaming of the students.

"You know what they say, one man's noise is another man's music." The Darkness said.

"Oh, yes." Yang said as she smiled.

The next morning was a dark one, because the news reported that The White Fang blew up Haven Academy and all of its students died. Blake goes into a rage and starts punching the wall.

"You maniacs, you blew it up! Damn you! God damn you all to hell!" Blake said angrily as she punched a hole in the wall.

Ruby walked in with a depressed look on her face. She sat on Weiss' bed and just cried. Weiss walked in as well,

"Ruby, Blake, if we all die today, just remember that even I was mean to you once, I thank you for being my friends." Weiss said in a hopeful tone.

She sat down next to Ruby, patting Ruby on the back. When Yang walked in the room, she was in a happy mood.

"Man, last night was a blast, you guys shoulda been here!" Yang said.

"You had fun, while they destroyed a school?!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, and was Prof. Ozpin supposed to see you yesterday?" Ruby asked.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake corner her. Blake shuts the door,

"What are you guys doing?" Yang said.

Blake punches her and knocks her out cold. Ruby gets a bodybag and Weiss and Blake put her in it. Then, they put the bodybag on a hotel luggage cart and drag it all the way to Prof. Ozpin's office, where they take Yang's body out of the bodybag and onto a chair. By the time Ozpin entered the room, he slaps Yang in the face.

"Wake up! We have some talking to do." He said.

"What?" Yang said.

"About your antics recently, they were… bloody." He said,

"No, please don't kick me out!" Yang said in fear.

Suddenly, Ruby walks up to her and said "I'm sorry."

"Ruby, do you think that someone who kills others should be a huntsman or huntress?" Ozpin asked.

"No." Ruby replied.

"Do you think that someone who blows up academies should be a huntsman or huntress?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Do you think that someone who draws their insignia on the wall with blood should be a huntsman or huntress?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Well, what do they deserve, do they deserve to die?" He asked.

"Ruby, don't do this…" Yang said.

"Do they deserve to die, Ruby?" He said.

"I'm your big sis, don't kick me out." Yang pleads.

"Awnser the question, do they deserve to die?!" He said.

"YES, THEY DESERVE TO DIE AND I HOPE THEY BURN IN HELL!" Ruby shouted.

Yang was in shock in what Ruby said, Ozpin stripped her of Ember Celica and threw them in the trash. Yang is starting to get extremely pissed, she punched Ruby in the face.

"TRAITOR!" She said furiously.

"Yang Xiao Long, you are forbidden from stepping foot onto this and every other academy in Remnant. NOW, GET OUT!" Ozpin said.

But Yang grabs him and then, she snaps his neck. Ruby started to run, but Yang went after her. Ruby stepped out of the elevator and everyone saw Ruby.

"Everyone, it is my professional opinion that now is the time to panic!" Ruby shouted.

Everyone in the hallway ran like crazy, but when Yang arrived, Cardin whacks her with his mace, putting her in a koma.

"Take that, f*£^ing Huntsman Hunter." He says.

"Thank you for fighting that scourge of a sister." Ruby said,

"No problem." He replied.

The two drag Yang's body and throw it off the cliff.

"Hey, are officially kicking Yang off your team?" He asked.

"Yeah, Yang is no longer one of us." She replied.

But while falling, The Darkness is trying to wake Yang, but it's failing. She splashes into the water, and her body falls to the ocean floor. Meanwhile, Team JNPR was walked in to Junior's nightclub. All of the goons, except one, look at them,

"Hey you, over there…" Jaune said to the goon.

"… apparently there is something neat in here. I can't see it myself."

"This is pretty neat." The goon said.

The doors were locked up and Junior and two other goons looked at them.

"Hey boss, I think there's a fella coming in. I think it's your turn." A goon said.

"Is it his turn?" He asked to the other goon next to him.

"Yeah, it's his turn, go and kick his ass!" He said,

"How come it's my turn to kick their ass? I mean my previous kick ass didn't go so well!" Junior said.

"Boss, go and kick his ass for f!$¡ sake." The goon said.

"Fine, he can come here." Junior said.

"Okay, okay, here he comes." The goon said.

Jaune walks up to the bar and he tells the waiter "Strawberry Sunrise please, no ice, oh, can I have a little umbrella with that?"

When Pyrrha, Nora walked up to the bar, Pyrrha said "Scotch on the rocks, please."

The waiter agrees with her order and in a few seconds, Jaune's Strawberry Sunrise and Pyrrha's scotch arrived to them. But when the drinks arrived, Junior switched them.

"Hello, boy." Junior said to Jaune.

"Uh… hi." Jaune replied.

"So, you ordered a Strawberry Sunrise with no ice and a umbrella, now you will drink scotch." Junior said.

"This is torture, I can't watch!" Nora said as she hid behind Ren.

"Drink the drink." Junior said.

"But I don't want it!" Jaune said.

"He doesn't want the drink, sir." A goon said.

"He does!" Junior said,

"I don't!" Jaune said,

"You do!" Junior said,

"I don't!" Jaune said back,

"You do!" Junior said again,

"I don't!" Jaune said again,

"You do!" Junior said again,

"I don't!" Jaune said again.

Then, an idea popped in Junior's head,

"You don't." He said.

"I do." Jaune replied.

"You don't." Junior said again.

"I do." Jaune replied.

"You don't." Junior said.

"Listen, you f$& ker, when I say 'I do', that means 'I do'. GOT IT?!" Jaune said.

He drinks the glass of scotch, he slams Junior down to the bar,

"Tell me, what is the neat thing?" He asked.

"F%*# you." Junior replied.

"Ready for the honors, Nora?" Jaune asked.

"With pleasure." Nora replied.

She walks toward Junior Nora boops Junior on the nose and then, she does something every human being should watch out for, one for the most lethal moves in human history. Nora puts Junior in an armbar, he screams in pain and begs Nora to stop.

"We are looking for something to stop Yang's killing frenzy, do you have something that can kill her?" Nora asks.

"Yes… yes I do." Junior replies.

Nora lets go of his arm after he said his answer,

"Then let's see it." Ren said.

"No deal." Junior said.

"Well, let's see if you change her mind if I do this!" Pyrrha said grabbing Junior's balls.

"Okay, okay, it's in a hangar, there is a guy next to it, tell them I sent you." He said.

"Thanks for the advice, uh… your name please?" Jaune asked. "Junior, they call me Junior." Junior replied.

Pyrrha lets go of Junior's balls and the team heads to the hangar. Junior takes a sigh of relief after what torture he's been though. Meanwhile at the hangar a guard sees Team JNPR walking near his hangar.

"Identify yourselves, now!" He said.

"Don't worry, Junior sent us." Jaune said to the guard.

In the hangar, they saw the weapon they were going to use against Yang, the Atlesian Paladin.

"So Jaune, now what?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's gametime." Jaune said

This cues a montage of preparation, Jaune gets a chalkboard and demonstrates his plan to stop Yang, Nora puts on American football gear, Pyrrha takes the Paladin for a test run and Ren puts on stealth equipment. They start practicing their parts of the plan separately, Jaune on his sword and throwing skills, Nora on blitzing Yang, Pyrrha on the Paladin and Ren on his stillness… and striking. When they were finished, they got in a alley and walked like they were in a 90s action movie. But on the ocean floor, Yang's body is still laying there, but The Darkness is trying to wake her up.

"Well, you're sleeping with the fishes, I'm outta here!" He said.

By the time he said that, Yang wakes up and she's out for revenge.


	3. Yang the Rage Monster

Raven Brawnwen is nevermore, Dove and Sky got their asses roasted, Sun and Neptune are no more, team ABRN and Haven Academy got Michael Bay'd, and Ozpin got Yang'd. You've seen all that and you're still hyped about who she's going to kill next? Well, good on you—your friendly neighborhood Yang has more killing to do before she's all done. Something's spurring her to keep up the mindless manslaughter. But you won't hear us giving a s& $ about it, right? Team JNPR disagrees, Junior Xiong (that one guy form the Yellow trailer who has a awesome beard and got the living tar beaten out of him? Yeah, that guy.) has given them ahead of Yang with a gift, an Atlhesian Paladin. But this doesn't bother Yang, she'll crack their shell when she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

"Bitterness is like cancer, it eats upon the host. But rage is like fire, it burns it all clean." -Maya Angelou

Yang is about to resurface from the ocean and get her revenge on Ruby for kicking her out of Beacon, but then, shots were being fired at her! As she resurfaces, she is find who is firing at her. But she saw no one, except Ruby on top of the cliff.

"You'll pay for this." She said.

She starts climbing the cliff to the top of Beacon, Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and started firing at her. Blake came running and joined in and she started firing at Yang, then Coco and Emerald came running in and started firing at her. Then, Ruby's uncle, Qrow, tells Ruby to stop firing.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Uncle Qrow! Well, Yang has gone… uh… psycho." She said.

"Oh dear, I never realized…" He said.

The girls who are firing at Yang got around Ruby,

"You are an asshole, Ruby." He said,

"Are you sure? Cause look!" She shouted as she dragged Qrow the the edge.

He saw Yang climbing the cliff, with an angry look in her eyes.

"Okay, how many of you guys have guns?" Qrow asked.

"I do!" The girls said.

Then, Yang got on top of the cliff and hugged Qrow, Ruby separated the two, Yang grabs Ruby by the neck and Qrow stomps on Yang's foot. Ruby drags Qrow and they, Emerald, Blake and Coco ran as fast as they can.

"Now I am confused. How many assholes are you with anyway?" He asked.

"Yo!" The girls replied.

"I knew it, I'm surrounded by assholes." He said.

He walked off but Ruby got in the way and said "What are you doing and what do we do?"

"First, I need to speak to Ozpin, and second, KEEP FIRING ASSHOLES!" He replied.

The girls continued to fired at Yang with Ruby leading the charge. But Yang just ignores the pain and continues walking towards Ruby. Ruby takes cover by hiding in a bush as she watches the rest fire at Yang. In a matter of seconds, Coco and Emerald are out of ammo and Blake hides with Ruby. Yang grabs Emerald by the throat and strangles her.

"Where are they?" Yang said to her.

"Your fashion accessories? No thanks!" Coco said.

She attacks Yang with her handbag and converts it into gun mode.

"YOU'RE F%£*¥NG DEAD!" Coco angrily shouts as she fires at Yang.

The bullets pierce Yang through the chest and then, she falls to the ground. Meanwhile in Team JNPR's hangar, Pyrrha is watching the news.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have some breaking news. The mass murderer known as Yang Xiao Long, who has known for her murders of two Junior Detectives and all of Haven Academy, has been terminated." The reporter said.

Pyrrha is in shock of what she heard,

"Oh… my… God…" she said to herself.

She turns her head to the rest of the team,

"Guys," she said in joy.

"What?" Ren asked.

"SHE'S DEAD, SHE'S ^¿?%ING DEAD!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

She comes running towards Jaune and hugs her and jumps for joy.

"Woohoo, that's one less threat to worry about!" Nora said.

Ren walks outside the hangar and sees Neo looking at the night sky,

"Hey." He said,

Neo looks at him,

"Hi." She replied.

Ren just smiles and kisses Neo on the cheek. Neo smiles back and winks at him as Ren walks back to the hangar. But at Beacon, things are not what they seem, Yang is dragging her body to the doors and gets help standing up with the doorknobs.

"I have been through so much, what now? My gauntlets are gone and I am powerless, a piece of my chest has been blown off and I don't have a semblance." She said.

"Hello? Mr. Darkness?!"

"Oh, Yang, you're alive." The Darkness said.

He knew that Yang was about to die.

"F*£k, what would Hugh Jackman do?" He said to himself.

Then, the hole in Yang's chest started to heal and Yang is back to normal,

"Now the only thing missing, is your instruments of destruction." He said.

She barged through the doors and all the students looked at her.

"Guess who's back?" She said.

The students started screaming and running away from Yang, except one, Coco.

"No! You're dead!" She said in fear.

She started to run away from her, but she was stopped with a single punch. Coco got up and she turned around so she can not see Yang.

"What's the matter Coco, chicken?" Yang said.

"Ba-cack-bock-bock-bock-bock." The Darkness said.

"What the hell did you call me?" Coco asked.

"Chicken, Coco." Yang replied.

Coco pulls out her handbag, converts into minigun mode and she said "Nobody calls me chicken."

Yang dug into her vest pockets and pulls out her gauntlets and prepares for battle.

"Yang, may I introduce you to Ember Celica Mk. II, fires two rounds with every shot, doubling melee damage, its maximum range is four hundred meters, twice as long as the original and can make a foe deaf with a punch to the face." The Darkness said to Yang.

She grins of her gauntlets and charges into battle against Coco, she fires a round that destroys Coco's weapon and fires another round to blow Coco's head off. Meanwhile in team RWBY's room, Ruby is calling Jaune that Yang is not dead, Weiss is throwing Yang's stuff out of the window and Blake is having a conversation with Qrow.

"So as you can see, Ozpin is not here because Yang has killed him." Blake said.

"Ms. Belladonna, I must be in a bad dream. I wish I can wake up now!" Qrow replied.

"We're running out of time before she can kill another student!" She said.

"But you guys are suppose to be the defenders of the future, not Junior Detectives!" He replied.

"What's your plan?" She asked Ruby.

"I do not have one!" Ruby replied.

"You know Penny, right?" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Yeah." Ruby replied.

"Well call her cause we need some backup!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby nods her head and calls Penny,

"Salutations!" Penny said.

"Hi Penny, we have a small villain problem." Ruby said.

"Explain your villain." Penny said.

"It's Yang, she has gone berserk." Ruby said.

"Wait, I thought she was a friend." Penny said.

"Yeah, but she has gone killing some students at Beacon." Ruby said.

"So why did you call me?" Penny said.

"Let me set the record straight, General Ironwood needs to get his eyes on Yang's behavior." Ruby said. "Okay…" Penny said.

Suddenly, Blake heard the sound of Emerald screaming and Weiss and Blake came running out the room to see Yang about to kill her.

"Don't you dare move a muscle." Yang said.

"Yang, don't…" Blake said as she took a step.

But Yang fired a shot at Emerald and killed her, Weiss and Blake looked in horror of what Yang did. They ran back to the room and told Ruby about Yang.

"Yang is coming, we better get outta here!" Weiss said.

They all see the window and they jump out of it! Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Qrow managed to escape from Yang and decided to run off to the city. Ruby decided to call Jaune and tell him that Yang is not dead. Jaune notifies the team that they need to gear up.

"We're back on, Yang is not dead yet." He said.

He leads the way with Nora in American football gear, Ren in stealth equipment and Pyrrha piloting the Paladin. When Yang entered the room, she saw the group running away from her.

"They can't run away forever." The Darkness said.

"Yeah, but how can they run from me when I have you?" She asked.

"Don't know, but let's find out." He replied.

She jumps out the window and when she lands, she sees her stuff on the ground. She starts to get angry of what her former team did to her, her hands get clinched up into fists and she jumped back into the room and started to throw some of her former teammates stuff out of the window.

"This is for kicking me out!" She said as she rips Ruby's alternate outfit in half.

"This is for separating me from Qrow!" She said as she dumps all of Weiss's Dust on the floor.

"And this… oh yes, this is for shooting at me!" She said as she smashes all of the beds.

She jumps out of the room and ran off to find her former comrades and before she can do that, Penny stops her in her path.

"Going somewhere?" Penny asked.

Yang punched her in the face, she is scarred on her right eye. But she is actually an android and under her human-like skin, lies a robotic exoskeleton and her eyes are actually optics.

"Now excuse me, I have to play some follow the leader." Yang said.

But Penny gives her a death stare, and inside Penny's brain, which is a supercomputer, it lists Penny's choices for a response. These include 'Proceed.'' 'Not happening!', 'Stop this now!', 'F%*k you.', 'F%*k you, asshole.', 'F%*k off.' and 'Die!' It selected 'F%*k you, asshole.',

and just like that, Penny said "F%*k you, asshole."

Yang came in and attacked Penny, but Penny blocked it and threw her into the ship where her creator, General James Ironwood, is located.

"My daughter will kill you if you kill me!" He shouted.

"Meh, she won't." Yang said as she punches General Ironwood through his chest and the control panel.

This causes the ship to go down and crash into the ocean. Soldiers came in and started to attack Yang, but she managed to escape and watched them drown to their doom.

"It'll be a shame if there is no one left to kill." She said.

"Basically, I DID have something for you, a member of my armada." The Darkness said.

"My plan is to basically put every overpowered character in my control so I can wreak havoc on the fictional multiverse."

He explains as a vortex opens up and The Darkness walks out showing its true self, a humanoid form that bears resemblance to a gargoyle.

"Now come, Yang, and let's recruit more." He said.

But Yang denies this and drags The Darkness out of the vortex and it closes on them.

"What the hell did you that for?" He asked.

"I think it's time to do my bidding." She replied.

But The Darkness denies this and flies off into space never seeing Yang again. She starts rampaging through the city in efforts of finding Ruby. But all of the sudden, Jaune has her in his crosshairs! He uses Miló to fire a round at her. But then Yang got up close to him, Jaune looked in shock of what's going to happen next.

"Clever girl…" He said.

Then, he started to run but Yang is catching up.

"Oh god, no! No! OH SH#%! Oh sh#%! Somebody help me!" Jaune said while being chased.

By Yang jumped and got in his way.

"OH SH#%!" He said.

Yang did a lethal uppercut on him and he landed on a old car and cracked the windshield. She walks towards him, but then she was punched by a Athlesian Paladin, piloted by Pyrrha! Yang got up, but then she got tackled by Nora. She threw Nora and focused on the Paladin, but then Nora launches her with a swing from Manghild making her soar over the Paladin and through a concrete pillar. When Yang got back up she focused on the Paladin again, but she was ambushed by Ren, who divekicked her in the face. It punched her again, and it started to pummel her.

"Man, I'm good, take that White Fang!" Pyrrha commented on her mech piloting skills.

The mech stomped on Yang, finishing her.

"Mission complete, guys! Let's go home." Jaune said.

Team JNPR walked away in victory, waiting to tell the story of how they defeated Yang. But in the crater, Yang has managed to climb out of it, she went after Team JNPR. However, Team JNPR didn't realize that when Yang takes a hit, her power grows. She jumped and smashed the ground, causing shockwaves that destroyed pretty much everything surrounding her. Jaune looked back to see what happened.

"I don't like the sound of that music." Jaune said.

"Me too." Nora said as well.

Yang fires two rounds, both at the arms of the Paladin. Pyrrha fired missiles at her, but she dodged them all and she leaped and punched the Paladin, shattering it. Pyrrha falls to the ground, she nods her head signaling Jaune to throw Miló to her. He straps a device to it and throws it to her and Pyrrha successfully catches it. But as she caught it, Yang came charging at her, just in time for her to use Akoúō to block the attack. This stuns Yang and gives Pyrrha enough time to summon a mech that she created, the Ssapo. She boards in fast enough and starts to pilot it and it stomps on Yang.

"Well, that should hold her off!" Ren said.

The Ssapo gets its foot off of Yang and Jaune gets close to Yang to make sure she's dead, he pokes her with his sword to make sure she's dead. But Yang wakes up and Jaune runs like a little coward!

"PYRRHA, DO SOMETHING!" He shouted.

The Ssapo fired a laser blast for its cannon hand and it hits Yang in the back.

She starts to turn around and see what Team JNPR had,

"YOU… WILL… ALL… PAY!" She said as she heads towards the Ssapo, in effort of destroying it.

But she was stopped when Nora bashes her head in with Manghild and Jaune stabs her shoulders with Crocea Mors and Miló. But she is not worried, she gets up and them both out of her shoulders and throws them at the Ssapo. It lands on the back of it and she bolts straight for it! She leaps straight towards it and starts tearing it up so she can find Pyrrha and kill her, but Pyrrha thought smart, she escaped in enough time to make it self destruct on Yang, so it can kill her.

As Yang reached the cockpit, she said "Nice try, Pyrrha, now you will pay."

With a press of the button, the Ssapo self destructs, engulfing Yang with it and Team JNPR walks away from it in triumphant fashion, Jaune and Pyrrha fist bump each other and Nora boops Ren on the nose. As they leave the wreckage, The Darkness looks at it and laughs at Yang on her failure to kill team JNPR.

"You suck, ya jackass!" He said.

But Yang just stands there and grins,

"Well, they thought I was dead, but now, I am out for revenge against them, Ruby and of course, the one that started this." She said.

She grabs The Darkness by the balls and tells him "I thought you promised to be a voice in my head."

"Wait…" He said.

"She sussed me again, dammit!" He said to himself.

"Two in a row, I'm good at sussing!" Yang said to herself.

Her hair starts to glow as she grabs The Darkness and their powers begin to combine, her semblance and the powers of The Darkness started to mix giving Yang infinite power, The Darkness starts to scream into pain and he and Yang are now combined into one. An explosion occurs when the fusion is complete, and out of the fire it created, came a new threat for Ruby and the rest of Beacon Academy, **YANG XIAO BLOOD**!


	4. The Death of Evil Part 1

What? You want more of the tale of Yang? Fine… we'll keep moving forward. Yang already took out Coco, the innocuous leader of team CFVY, Emerald, a "student" at Haven Academy, who is actually a master thief and works for Cinder, and even killed General Ironwood. But that won't stop team JNPR from confronting Yang, who is in fact, a threat to everyone. Team JNPR stood victorious, but Yang can die until she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

"Nobody owns life, but anyone who can pick up a frying pan owns death." - William S. Burroughs

A group of firefighters are extinguishing the fire that was caused by the explosion and a rescue team is looking out for survivors. The plan is currently successful and many survivors are injured and token to the hospital. However there was one survivor that is walking in the fire and ignoring the damage she is dealt with. It was Yang, and she just booped one of the firefighters on the nose. She walked towards Junior's nightclub, but two guards saw her and Yang was alerted that she was going to be shot at! The guards opened fire on her and she hid in a alleyway,

"Okay what should I do now?" Yang said.

"I know, let's homage the movie Scarface, that will get more bang for their buck!" Said a jokey voice that sounded Dan Glivezan, the voice of Bumblebee in the original Transformers cartoon.

"No, we need some proof of ID to get in." Said a serious voice that sounded like Achievement Hunter's Geoff Ramsey.

"Alright, Scarface homage it is!" Yang said. She pulls out a machine gun and a clip from her vest pockets and prepares of a counter attack.

"Put the gun back, Wade." The serious voice said.

"Who's Wade?" Yang asked.

The voices gasped,

"You sound like a girl, you're not Wade, you're someone else!" The jokey voice said.

"I knew this day would come." The serious voice said.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Yang Xiao Long." She said.

"Uh, are you sure? Because your name is actually Yang Xiao Blood." The serious voice said.

"Let's call her that!" The jokey voice said.

"No guys, call me Yang." She said.

"Fine." The voices said.

"Now, let's ambush this place and call it a day, shall we?" The serious voice said.

"Boys, let's get to it." She said with a sinister look in her eyes. She walks out of the alleyway and heads towards the club, this cues a cover of "Jack Sparrow" by The Lonely Island and Michael Bolton featuring the new voices in Yang's head, Jaune and Ren with the jokey voice saying

"Here we go."

During the cover, Yang fires a round at a car making it explode and then she killed the guards blocking the entrance and opened it with her bare hands. The Malachite sisters see her coming and they prepared for battle, Yang makes quick work of them as she tears Militiades right arm off and stabs Melanie in the head with it's claw. Then she blows Militiades's brains in the sky with a brutal uppercut. She manages to kill more goons using Ember Celica, two ninjaken swords, an assault shotgun and a giant Yang figure. Junior tells his goons to get Yang and throw her out of the club and team JNPR leaves the club as well. But Yang is planning on getting her revenge on the goons and Junior. She pulls out the machine gun from earlier,

"You wanna play rough? Okay, say hello to my little friend!" Yang said as she blows the doors with it and smoke fills the room.

The remaining goons see her in the smoke and came charging at her, but Yang leaped over them and mowed them down. She emerged from the flames it created and she pulls out the machine gun and said

"You cockroaches wanna play rough? OKAY, I'M RELOADED!"

Yang opened fired on the goons with the machine gun, Ember Celica and grenades. One of the grenades she lobbed went over the bar, stunning Junior. He tried to escape but she was stopped by Yang and he was shot in the head by a round from Ember Celica. She leaves the building with a sinister smile on her face and she burns the place to the ground. The next day, police are investigating a massive crime that Yang has committed. Meanwhile at a donut shop, Yang is having a cup of coffee and enjoying her time.

"Man, she is awesome!" The jokey voice said.

"I agree, but your singing last night went out with a bang!" The serious voice said.

"Or better yet, it went out with a Yang!" The jokey voice said.

"Really guys, a cover of a song was better that me killing a bunch of guys?" She said.

"Yes." The voices said.

She was in shock on what they said. She starts to punch the air and all the civilians watch her do it.

"Yang, calm down, we're just messing with ya." The jokey voice said.

"Oh… sorry about my incident, I do have rage issues." Yang said.

"Yeah, also your hair…" The serious voice said.

"What about it?" She asked.

"Cut it." It said.

"Nah, that's adding more fuel to the fire." The jokey voice said.

"He's right, I should leave my hair as it is. Anyway what are your names?" She asks them.

"Call me High Note!" The jokey voice said.

"The name's Griffin." The serious voice said.

"Alright guys, nice to meet you both. Now where to next?" She said.

"How about some more action?" High Note said.

Meanwhile at a automotive dealership, Jaune got himself a new compact car and is ready to pick up Pyrrha at Tukson's Book Trade. He starts to drive there but a black van that beat him there, by the time he entered, he saw Pyrrha bullied by White Fang goons and Roman Torchwick.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he walked in.

"Jaune, these guys want to know what happened to a friend of theirs." Pyrrha said.

The goons take Jaune hostage.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"To be fair, come of our comrades has died last night in a shootout, apparently it was one of your friends that did the trick." Roman said.

"Now sweetheart, where is she?" He said to Pyrrha.

"If you want to know where she is, you have to follow the rules." She said to Roman.

Jaune manages to take out the guards by kicking one in the balls and bonking one in the head.

"Rule number one, instead of 'sweetheart', you can call me 'sir'!" Pyrrha said as she grabs Roman's balls.

"Rule number two, mess with us, one of your guys dies." Jaune said with a goon in a headlock and Crocea Mors ready to chop his head off.

"Not… happening…" Roman said to Jaune's rule,

but Pyrrha squeezes harder on his balls.

"Alright, I'll do it!" He said.

Pyrrha let's go of his balls and Jaune lets go of the goon.

"Now, where is she, sir?" He said.

But Pyrrha does the splits and punches him in the balls, then she dropkicks a goon and Jaune bashes the other with his shield. They managed to escape,

"That was quick thinking Pyrrha, now we need to lose them!" Jaune said as he ran to his car and started up the engine.

Pyrrha got in and they drove off, Roman ran out of the place and waited for his convoy while the goons get in the van and chase after Jaune and Pyrrha. They start driving after them and Jaune looks at the rear view mirror and said

"This is not good."

Jaune drives into incoming traffic and manages to lose the goons. Cinder and Mercury see the two coming, they jump on the van and Mercury takes the wheel.

"You guys can't run forever!" He shouted as he drives after them.

But Jaune and Pyrrha have managed to lose them, but just before they can take a sigh of relief, they see Yang.

"You…" She said as she clenches her hands into fists and activates Ember Celica.

"Put in reverse will ya?" Pyrrha said.

"Tried…" Yang said again.

Jaune puts his car in reverse and drives away into an alleyway.

"TO KILL ME!" Yang shouts as she bolts towards the two.

"What's with her?!" High Note said.

"She has rage issues, somebody call a therapist." Griffin said.

"Oh wait, we're voices in her head." High Note said.

But that didn't stop Yang from finding the two driving in the alleyway and about to get rammed by Mercury and Cinder in their van.

"I'm gonna f$& ing ram 'em!" Mercury said.

Then, Pyrrha uses her semblance to lift Jaune's car so it can float over the van, so that Yang can punch it, and that was not what Yang had in mind, she was targeting Jaune and Pyrrha but Pyrrha thought smart by using her semblance to levitate the car and manage to escape. The explosion killed Mercury and the goons, but not Cinder. She drags her body away from the explosion. Yang walks up to her and picks her up by the throat.

"Any last words?" Yang said.

"This ain't going to end well." Griffin said,

"I agree, she is going to her grave and I hope she chokes on it!" High Note said.

"You suck…" Cinder said.

But Yang puts a pistol to Cinder's head and blows her brains on the street.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" High Note said.

"It's a long story." Yang said.

Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha land on the freeway so they can drive safe and be out of the way of trouble… or are they?


	5. The Death of Evil Part 2

The force that drives Yang to kill everyone is gone, and in it's place, two unnecessary voices in her head. Reminds me of that "merc with a mouth" a bit, don't you think? Anyway, she came to the place that she was going to in the first place before the force took her under it's wing. She managed to take out goons, the Malachite sisters, even Junior himself, while you were listening to that "Jack Sparrow" song. Also, she took out Mercury Black and beaten Cinder like a piñata. But she has more piñatas to bash until she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

Jaune and Pyrrha have managed to escape the White Fang, but they are back on their tail. A convoy is after them like a cat after a mouse.

"Jaune, we got a problem." Pyrrha said.

"Ha! No need to worry, Nora has this under control!" Jaune said.

He drove to an exit and called Nora.

"Nora, time for you to supercharge, there is a convoy after us!" He said.

"Copy that, on my way!" Nora said.

As she hangs up, she puts both of her hands on Tesla coils and directs energy straight to her muscles thanks to her semblance. By the time she was almost done, Ren took to the streets driving a car that shares the same design of Hot Rod's car mode from 'The Transformers The Movie', except the color scheme. He drives to Jaune and Pyrrha's position and pulls up to them.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"Nora!" Jaune shouted.

"Oh, right." Ren said.

Meanwhile, Nora is done charging and started to head towards the convoy,

"Oh yeah!" She said as she bashes through a wall.

She jumps so high in the air, she can see the convoy and touched the clouds at the same time. She landed on a bridge and targeted the convoy, once the convoy was a few meters away, she fired all six grenades at it setting off a massive explosion that destroys the convoy! But out of the explosion comes a vehicle driven by Roman, a tank. She calls Jaune on her phone,

"Guys, we gotta come up with a better plan…" she said.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"They got a tank." She said.

Ren gets his phone and joins the conversation.

"I'm sorry, did somebody say a tank?" He said.

Nora sees his car about to drive under the bridge, she hangs up and jumps onto the roof of his car. She gets in as he rolls down the windows.

"Those bastards are ready round two." Ren said.

"I know!" Jaune said as he gets on the freeway.

Nora grabs Ren's phone and asked "Anyone got a plan B?"

"Plan B? We need a plan C, D, E, WE NEED MORE F%¥*$&G ALPHAPETS!" Pyrrha said.

Roman drives the tank towards Team JNPR and starts to get on their tail as they turn around.

"Okay there, don't move an inch." Roman said as the tank targets Jaune's car,

but it started to swerve so it can confuse Roman.

Ren did the same thing with his car and Roman starts to get confused on which car to blow up first. Jaune make a break for it as he heads to an exit, leaving Roman targeting Ren and Nora. Yang lands in the freeway and sees the chase happening right now.

"What should we do?!" High Note said.

"I say we wait for it to come to us." Griffin said.

"Got it." Yang said.

Ren is swerving as best as he could avoiding fire from the tank. Nora covers her eyes from the chaos going on. Ren puts the pedal to the metal and goes fast enough and drives past Yang. A shot was fired from the tank and she dodged it and she activates Ember Celica and fires a round at the tank, she turned around towards the speeding car.

"Neo, get outta here!" Roman said,

Neo opens the door and they try to get out, but once the round hit the tank, it explodes, killing them both. As we all know, Neo stands the greatest chance against Yang, able to outfox her attacks every time, but this time, Yang outfoxed her, leaving two major members of the White Fang left, Adam Taurus and his Lieutenant, Edward James Almost. Jaune drives towards a crowd of White Fang members and Adam. He puts his foot on the brakes and gets out of the car,

"What the hell do you want?" Jaune asked.

"Where is she?" Adam shouted.

"I don't know!" Jaune shouted back.

"GET… THAT… BASTARD!" Adam shouted to the White Fang members.

They came charging at Jaune like lions after a injured zebra calf. But then everything turns to black and Griffin says

"We apologize for the fault in the fault in the story. Those responsible have been sacked, or fired."

"After him!" Said one of the members.

Everything turns to back again and Griffin said

"We apologize again for the fault in the story. Those responsible for the sacking the people who've just been sacked, have been sacked."

When everything went back to normal, Jaune sees that the crowd is gone and sees Adam coming at him! Adam fires Wilt at Jaune but Jaune managed to block it with his shield. Jaune pulls out Crocea Mors and prepares for battle. The two engage in a sword fight in the street, Jaune manages to scar Adam on the cheek, Adam parries Jaune's attacks, while Jaune had the defense advantage, Adam manages to trip him. He points Wilt at Jaune, Jaune cowers in fear about what happens to him next.

"Remember my face, it's the last thing you'll ever see." Adam said.

Suddenly, everything turns to black again!

"HEY, WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!" Adam shouted.

"The directors of the firm hired to continue the chapter after the other people have been sacked, wish it to be known that they have been sacked. The ending of the chapter have been completed in a entirely different style at great expense at the last minute." Griffin said.

Then suddenly, Adam got stabbed by Yang with Wilt before everything was back to normal.

"No… why me?" Adam said.

"Sir… we're… done for." Lt. Almost said.

Adam sees Raven's sword in Almost's chest.

"Well… it's time to say goodbye." Almost said. He dropped to his knees and started to bleed. Adam falls to the ground,

"Wait, what happened?" Jaune said.

"Her…" Adam said pointing to Yang.

Jaune sees Yang,

"You killed him you traitorous dickweed!" He shouted as he sprints towards her.

"Run!" High Note said.

"We can't, if we do, the cops will find us!" Griffin said.

Yang sees a barrel and jumps in it, Nora puts the lid on it and rolls it to Ren's car. Jaune opens up the back hatch and Nora puts the barrel containing Yang in it. Jaune closes it and tells Ren

"Meet me at Beacon."

"Okay see ya there!" He replied.

He drove off with Nora and Pyrrha pulls up and Jaune gets in. With the White Fang monkey off their backs, Team JNPR heads to Beacon Academy, possibly to cure Yang's murdering habits and get back to their training. As the sun sets, Adam looks at the sunset and said

"How the time seemed to fly… from my carefree life… and the solitude… and peace… I always… knew…"

When he said his final words and fell to the ground, he and the White Fang are dead, ending their reign of terror for good.


	6. Return of The Darkness

About now, you're asking yourself "When will Yang kill people again?" The awnser: right now! The White Fang already got Yang'd and the scourges that is Roman Torchwick and his angel from hell, Neo, are free from telling the tale. But her job is not done yet. Team JNPR has trapped her and is sending her back to Beacon… for some reason. But when the force returns, she's killing nonstop until the entire RWBY universe is neutralized… for some reason.

"Everybody is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." -Mark Twain

Team JNPR arrives at Beacon with Yang in the barrel. They take the barrel out of Ren's car and start to roll it towards the entrance.

"Hey, once I get out, it's Ren's turn." Yang said.

"Hey, you're the motherf$+%^& who murdered a lot of people." Ren said.

They opened the doors and rolled the barrel in. Everyone saw Team JNPR come in and they cheered for them, but when Jaune opened the barrel, nothing was in there.

"Okay motherf$^=+%, let's play." He said.

Then Yang throws him into the barrel and puts the lid on it!

"Good thinking!" High Note said.

"Huzzah, bitches!" Griffin said.

"Get her!" Said Velvet.

The crowd of students came charging at Yang and she ran fast enough to escape the crowd. Yang is now being chased after the whole school,

"Where do we go now? I mean there's an angry mob behind us, er… I mean behind you, the two of us are voices in your head." High Note said.

"Think smart, try the library for an example." Griffin said.

"I agree, let's go!" Yang said as she sprinted to the library to hide.

But in the library, she was stopped by her former teammates, Ruby, Weiss and Blake. They were going over notes from last semester until she came in,

"Yang, I got a quick question for you." Ruby said as she and her teammates grab Yang and bring her to their room kicking and screaming.

Ruby opened the door to reveal the mess Yang made. "Did you do this?" She asked. She saw the mess she made,

"Tell the truth…" Griffin said,

"You must pay for your consequences, do the right thing and wait for what's to come." High Note said.

"What?" Yang asked. Weiss throws Yang in the room and walks in saying

"What kingdom are you from?" She asks.

"What?" Yang replies.

"I have never heard a kingdom called 'What', do they speak English there?" Weiss asks,

"What?" Yang replies,

"ENGLISH, MOTHER%€£^ER, DO YOU SPEAK IT?" Weiss asks.

"Yes!" Yang replied.

"Okay, I'll ask again, did you do this?" Weiss asks.

Yang takes a deep breath and said "Yes… yes I did."

Ruby and Blake walked in and Blake said to Weiss

"Next time, do not go Samuel L. Jackson on someone."

"Yang, why did you do this?" Ruby asked.

"Tell the truth!" High Note said.

"Yeah." Griffin said.

"Well, I just want a little payback, okay?" Yang said.

Ruby denies what Yang said and she smacks her with a frying pan. Suddenly, the crowd sees Yang in their room.

"Yang, you have to go out there, face that mob and apologize for what you did." Blake said

"I would, but if I let them in, they'd take all of you guys." Yang said.

"No we won't, we just want Yang!" Said Nora.

"Okay not you guys but, Qrow!" Yang said.

"I'M PART OF THE MOB!" Qrow shouted.

Then, Yang leaps out of the window and heads for the cafeteria and the crowd chased after her, Ruby, Weiss and Blake followed. As the crowd entered the cafeteria, the started to look for Yang until suddenly, she jumps in front of them and asked

"Did you miss me?"

Then she drank some fruit punch and she started to leak with fruit punch spilling on the floor like she was in a cartoon.

"I guess not!" She said.

She got next to the crowd and said

"Now you guys are asking me 'Do I feel lucky?' Well… DO YA, PUNKS?"

She pulls out a weapon of mass destruction made up entirely of guns. Then, she was put down by Nora with a swing from Manghild straight to her face! Ruby, Weiss and Blake carry her unconscious body to Prof. Goodwitch, to remove Yang's murdering spree condition.

"Okay, so we wait to see what happens next, right?" Ruby asked.

"You can't watch, but I can call you back when the procedure is done." Prof. Goodwitch replied.

"Okay." Ruby said.

As the three girls leave the classroom, she starts conditioning Yang. Yang starts to scream in pain, but she tells her

"Just relax, ma'am, we just got started."

"Resist… do not let her… make her!" High Note said.

"Stop, stop, stooooooooooooooop!" Griffin said.

She starts to go to Yang's mind to restore her normality and remove the randomness inside of her mind.

"Stop, please! I'm fine!" Yang shouted.

"Nope, just need to dig a little deeper." Prof. Goodwitch said.

She starts to go through Yang's mind.

"She's killing you!" High Note shouted.

"No, she's killing US! Yeaaaaaaaaaagh!" Griffin said.

"Almost done…" She said.

Yang falls to the floor and tries to get up,

"That's it keep fighting it!" High Note said.

"Yes, keep er' goin'-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Griffin said.

As Yang tried to stand on her legs, Prof. Goodwitch has killed Griffin.

"Griffin, Griffin, don't leave me, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" High Note said.

Soon, Prof. Goodwitch has killed High Note, his final words to Yang were

"When you go psycho again, remember us… and avenge us…"

The procedure was done and Yang has fell on the ground again.

Ruby walked in and said "Is it over?"

"Yes." Prof. Goodwitch said.

Prof. Goodwitch puts Yang's body on a gurney and Ruby drags it to her room. As she enters the room, it was all cleaned up with a little help from Pyrrha and Goodwitch, even Ruby's alternate outfit was fixed, the Dust was cleaned up and replaced and Team RWBY got actual bunk beds!

She lays Yang on the bottom bunk on the second bunk bed and tells her "Good night, see you in the morning."

But as she turned off the lights and closed the door a familiar voice spoke to Yang.

"It's good to be back." It said.

Yang woke up and jumped out of the window.

"You're back… now is the time that we continue making progress." It said.

"Well, if it isn't The Darkness, welcome back to my head." Yang said.

"Thank you, are ready to wreak havoc on this place?" The Darkness said.

"Oh yes, time to raise hell." Yang said with a sinister look on her face.

She sees Prof. Goodwitch and runs towards her. She activates Ember Celica and punches her straight through her chest! Cardin saw what Yang did and ran. His first stop is team RWBY's room and he opens the door to tells Ruby, Weiss and Blake

"Someone has killed Professor Goodwitch!"

"Does she have blonde hair?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"That's Yang, she has gone berserk again!" Ruby shouted.

She, Weiss and Blake ran to see what Yang is up to.

"Now Yang's back to her murderous ways, we need to stop her." Blake said.

The run into the main hallway and opened the doors to see that Yang has been killed by Scarlet and Sage.

"How's that for unstoppable, ya jackass?!" Sage says as he chops of Yang's head.

Scarlet takes Yang's head and the two walked towards the girls in victory. Suddenly, Sage was shot in the head by Ember Celica from Yang's headless body.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Scarlet said.

"See for yourself." Yang said.

Scarlet dropped her head and her body grabbed it and she put her head back on.

"You, who are you?" Scarlet said in fear.

"Your worst nightmare!" Yang said.

She shoots him in the head with another round from Ember Celica.

"Who's next?" Yang said.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake ran away from her and she just stood there.

"There are more Huntsmen and Huntresses to be hunted. The Darkness Express is headed to Vacuo." The Darkness said.

"But what about Beacon?" She asked.

"We'll save the best for last." He said.

She was teleported to a abandoned city in the Kingdom of Vacuo where Team NDGO is finding a Grimm nest. Their hideout is an abandoned truck stop, but Yang as barricaded the doors and stole their weapons so they won't escape. When the team got together for a meeting, Dew Gayl shouted

"Our weapons are missing!"

"Okay, can you explain what happened?" The leader, Nebula Violette, said.

"First, when I came out of the bathroom, some Beacon chick just took our weapons and threw them out. Then, she threw some C4 at me and… and… she nailed us in!" Dew said.

Outside the truck stop, Yang is ready to detonate the building and wipe out team NDGO.

"The bastards are locked out. Time to rid Remnant of them." The Darkness said.

Then, Team NDGO notices the beeping, they see C4 on the ceiling, the windows, the walls and on the floor, and then, it explodes, killing team NDGO.

"Boomshakalaka." Yang said as she leaves the wreckage.

Her next stop is Shade Academy and she just slaughtered every staff member and every student. The only ones that escaped were Team BRNZ who are currently telling everyone in the city of Vacuo to evacuate. But however, Roy Stallion was killed in action, Yang has stabbed him in the back. Brawnz, May and Nolan see Roy's corpse and asked each other,

"Who did this?"

Then suddenly, a giant, metal boot come down and crushes them, and out of the boot, came Yang saying

"Yo dawg, I heard you like boots, so I put my boots in this boot so I stomp ya while I stomp ya!"

Then, a white light hit Yang, stunning her.

"No it can't be…" She said.


	7. Fall of Mantle

The force is back, and Yang got her brain prodded. This time, Prof. Goodwitch got bashed. But she's not the only one, Scarlet and Sage, both from team SSSN, have been killed by Yang's wrath. Team NDGO was blasted to bits and team BRNZ got squashed. And that's four more dominoes already down for Yang from getting to her goal: killing the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

"Empires inevitably fall, and when they do, history judges them for the legacies they leave behind." -Noah Feldman

"Yang, wake up…" a voice said.

"Is she okay?" Another voice asked.

Then suddenly, Yang woke up and said

"Hello?"

"Yang, you're alive!" The voices said.

"What the f^ ¿?" The Darkness said.

"High Note, Griffin, you guys came back!" She said.

Griffin started to talk about what is going on with him and High Note

"We did, also we time traveled from the future to bring you a dire warning about…"

"Oh god, another dire warning from the future scenario, let's get the hell outta here." The Darkness said.

"We may want to pay attention, this could explain a important plot point." Yang said.

"Excuse you two, but we are telling you something important!" High Note said.

"Like I was saying, we time traveled from the future to bing you a dire warning about what is going on. Right before you killed Professor Goodwitch, she destroyed the Nexus of All Realities, which is the where every 'What If…' question is answered. The survival of all of fiction entirely depends on one's doing." Griffin said.

"Which all hinges on you, Yang. Now here's the critical part…" High Note said.

"Dude, I know what it is. Yang has to murder everyone on Remnant." The Darkness said.

"Yeah… no. Just the important people." High Note said.

"Got it." Yang said. Then all of the sudden, Penny appears. She starts to walk towards Yang and said

"Dead or alive, you're coming with m-"

A bus hits Penny and Yang said

"Is it me or was that bus driven by Jerome Bettis?"

"Does it matter? Of f$king course not." The Darkness said.

Yang looked down at Penny and just smiled. She turned away and head towards the boot and then, she activated it and programmed it to head to the kingdom of Mantle. But, the boot had some technical difficulties and Yang smashed the control panel and The Darkness said

"Wow, this is some road trip."

"Yeah, I knew you should have teleported me there." She said.

"Sorry, you are given five teleports every one hundred sixty-eight hours." He said.

Then, she pulled a lever and the boot sent Yang flying. Penny sees the boot heading to Mantle,

"No…" she said.

Meanwhile at Mantle, the Athlesian army is protecting Schnee Dust Company HQ from Yang and inside, Winter is talking to Weiss by video chat.

"So basically, she has killed ALL of Shade Academy and Haven Academy, murdered the White Fang, subtracted General Ironwood and killed some students and staff members at Beacon?" Winter asked.

"Yes, now she is going to get your ass!" Weiss said.

"Not going to happen. This killing machine is going to get put down by me, today and no one else and no other day!" Winter said.

"I'm so proud to be your sister today." Weiss said as she shed a tear.

As Winter left, Weiss turned off her monitor and turned to Ruby.

"So, how did it go?" Ruby asked.

"She said Yang must be stopped, no matter what the cost." Weiss replied.

Winter sees the giant boot and it lands on the soldiers. She starts to run towards the boot and once she jumped in there and stabbed Yang with her swords. She then chopped her head and limbs off and threw them out of the boot and kept her head.

"You're lucky I am not you." Winter said.

She takes Yang's head on the main office. She called Weiss that she killed Yang, then Yang's limbs clawed through the Athlesian army and her body started to regenerate and Yang just climbed out of the boot more angrier than before.

"YOU MONSTERS!" She shouted as she tore through the Athlesian army and barged through security.

"Where is she?" She told a security guard.

"Uh, main office." He replied.

She started to walk towards the main office and The Darkness said

"How did you do that?"

"It's called the cosmic powers at my beckon call." She said.

Meanwhile at the main office, Winter is having a video chat with Weiss.

"Now I'll ask you, Why did the chicken cross the road?" Winter asked.

"To get itself killed, duh." Weiss replied.

"Exactly, and I was the car that flattened this poor chicken." Winter said holding Yang's head.

Ruby and Blake ran in and cheered for Winter, but suddenly, Yang kicked the doors in and grabbed Winter by the head and threw her to the ground, she turned to the camera and said

"Guess who's back?"

Ruby, Weiss and Blake screamed at her. Winter stated to get up, but Yang broke her legs ripped her torso off her body and showed it to the three.

"No! You are dead!" Weiss shouted.

"No, I became a regenerating degenerate. Yesss." Yang said.

She then turned off the monitor and saw Penny in the window.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me." She said.

Yang smashed the window and grabbed her and tore her apart limb from limb.

"Congratulations, you have restored both the most popular Halloween girls costume for the past two years and robots who fight in disguise." High Note said.

"Hoo-ah." Griffin said.

Then, she rampaged all through Mantle killing all the remaining soldiers and headed to Atlas Academy and killed every student and teacher. The news starts reporting about Yang's onslaught, Ruby, Weiss and Blake turn on the TV and start watching the news.

"Good evening, I'm Ariel Vasilias, and this is Vale News Network. Our top story tonight is a ongoing rampage throughout Remnant," the news reporter said.

"… no future protector can be protected," she said as footage of Yang's assault on Shade Academy was shown.

"… the White Fang has been cut down," she said as footage of a crowd of Fanuses attended the funeral of Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, Roman, Neo, Adam, Junior and the Malachite twins and threw away their Grimm masks.

"… and now, the Schnee Dust Company has been shut down by the mass murderer known as Yang Xiao Long." She said as footage of Yang ambushing the Schnee Dust Company HQ.

"Some of her known victims include few students and staff of Beacon Academy, all of Shade Academy, all of Haven Academy- oh… oh god. My sweet, sweet Neptune, why of all people you? As her bloodthirsty reign continues, one question remains, can anyone stop her?" She said with tears in her eyes as she ran away from the news desk.

Blake turned off the TV and started to get scared,

"Guys, I'll be back." She said.

Blake leaps out of the window and runs to the city. But in the city, Blake is seeing what she has never seen before, the streets are empty, people have hid in restaurants, stores and homes and police choppers are looking for Yang. When a searchlight shined on Blake, she waved her hands signaling them that she is an ally. But somewhere on the docks, Yang has swam from Atlas and has her eyes on Beacon Academy. But then, Blake saw her coming and prepared to attack. Blake managed to evade it, causing Yang to smash a hole in a hangar's wall. She saw Pyrrha, in a mechanical suit with claws. She walked towards her, but Yang has her eyes on Blake planning on killing her.

"Get the f$^k away from her, you bitch!" Pyrrha said as she grabs Yang with one of the suit's claws.

She throws her to another wall and Yang grins a sinister grin.


	8. Last Stand of Pyrrha Nikos

Yang is experiencing a killing overload, but that doesn't bother her, right? She already tore up Penny and melted Winter, Weiss's sister. But now, she is playing with the pros now. Pyrrha has got her on the ropes and is planning to terminate Yang before she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

"For his mind was full of forlorn hopes, death-or-glory charges, and last stands." -C.S. Lewis

Pyrrha protects Blake from Yang, who has butchered most of the RWBY universe. The two go at it as both swing punches at each other, but Pyrrha is winning. Yang starts to get noxious of Pyrrha's attacks, every plan of hers is getting destroyed. She tried to rip Pyrrha out of the suit, but she whacked her several times. She fired at her, but Pyrrha fired back at her with a machine gun attached to the suit. The only way for her to stop getting pummeled by Pyrrha is to retreat and go after someone else. She sees Pyrrha coming after her and she evaded the attack and ran out the hole in the hangar, she contacted Blake to tells her

"Yang is coming for you."

"This cannot be good." Blake said to herself.

She is hiding in the shadows while Yang is on the prowl, looking for her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Yang said.

"She won't come out easily if you say that." The Darkness said.

"Oh shut up!" She replied. Then, a smoke bomb bonks her in the head, as it goes off, Yang starts to feel unconscious and nearly falls asleep. Then, Blake wakes her up with a kick to her head, she starts to get enraged. She is so full of rage, she starts to breathe fire from her mouth to clear the smoke!

"BLAKE, COME AT ME AND YOU'LL SEE I'M MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE, YOU BASTARD!" She shouts.

Her hair starts to glow like neon lights, her eyes turn red, the pupils in her eyes start to bleed, she starts to grow carnivorous teeth and she gains super smell. She smells Blake yards away and quickly sprints to her location. But Blake has other plans, she puts a decoy in her place and hides in plain sight. She enters the ruins that once was Junior's Nightclub and sees someone at the doors.

"I found you Blake, time to die." She said.

She barges through the doors and fires at her, revealing that it's the decoy that she set up. Then Pyrrha jumps in and grabs her arms with the suit and rips them off of her body. But, Yang heals, and she just regrew her arms and punched Pyrrha in the stomach! Then she starts to breathe fire on her, causing the mech suit to malfunction. This gives her the opportunity, to rip her out of the suit and face her head on. But then, Blake jumps in and tells Yang

"Stop this bulls#*^ right now!"

"Can't, cuz I haven't waited long enough for the fruit to be ripe." Yang said.

"Wait, what?" Both Blake and The Darkness said.

Blake looked around to see who said what she said,

"Stop copying me whoever you are."

"She can hear me." The Darkness said.

Blake looked at Yang and put her hand in front of her, signaling her to stop, but Yang crushes it with her hand and Blake starts to scream.

"SOMEBODY KILL THIS STUPID BITCH!" She shouted as she leaves the scene of the fight.

Then, Russell comes in and assists Pyrrha by lending her a helping hand.

"2V1 her?" Russell said.

Pyrrha nods her head yes and the two came in and ambushed Yang. Russell uses his daggers to cut off Yang's arms and her head. He puts her disembodied head on one of his daggers. He then kicks Yang's body to the floor and and burns it with a match, but as he puts his daggers in his seethes, Yang's head bites him in the shoulder and he screams in pain. He then removes his dagger by slicing off the top part of Yang's head and then stomping on it.

"You killed my teammates, you do not deserve a second chance." He said.

But, Yang has emerged from the fire and sees that her body is fully healed and Russell looks in shock. Pyrrha then stabs Yang in the shoulder with Miló and stuns her with Akoúō. Yang fought back as she threw a crazy amount of punches at Pyrrha. Pyrrha barfs after the barrage of punches she received form Yang, but that didn't stop her and she threw Akoúō at Yang, beheading her. But Yang's body is still standing and grabs Russell by the throat! Pyrrha throws Miló at Yang's chest making it fall dead. Russell stands in fear of what Yang did and sheds a tear for his dead teammates. He then stomps and crushes Yang's head and removes Miló from Yang's dead body and throws it to Pyrrha. As they leave the battleground, Russell asks Pyrrha

"Is this the end?"

"I hope so." She replied.

"It's so frustrating to manage classes and dealing with a mass murderer." He said.

"The good thing she's gone now, and there is nothing we can do for her future." She said.

As they walk away, Yang starts to heal slowly and The Darkness said

"Looks like the fire has been put out."

"Oh no, not… just… yet." Said a Scarlett Johanson-like voice.

Flames start to ignite Yang's body and then, she wakes up surrounded by flames and standing on molten lava.

"Hello… Yang." The voice said.

"Who are you?" She said.

Then a bird made of fire lands in front of her.

"Me? Heh-heh, I am the Phoenix." The bird said.

"Side note, she is a beauty." High Note said.

"Also she is a bird of legend." Griffin said.

"And my wife." The Darkness said.

"So why did you bring me here?" Yang said.

"It appears you are in a bit of trouble, so I summoned you to be guided under my wing." The Phoenix said.

The voices enter her body and they became one with Yang.

"Do you accept my offer?" Phoenix asked.

"What's in it for me?" Yang asked.

"Infinite power, infinite ammo and most of all, your semblance returning to you." Phoenix said.

Yang grins and said

"Let's do this."

Then, she emerges from the fire, went Super Sayian and jumped so high, she rocketed through a police helicopter and went above the clouds. She then lands in front of Russell. He began to run from her, but she isn't worried as she fired a round from Ember Celica right in his right leg. He falls down as Yang picks up his daggers and stabs him in the head and in the back. She walks to Pyrrha's location while dragging Russell's dead body. At Beacon Cliffs, Pyrrha looked at the night sky, seeing the stars and watched as the city gets repopulated. But then, Yang gets in her way and said

"Whatcha doin'?"

Pyrrha was in shock that Yang has not been killed,

"No, we killed you!" She said in fear.

"Oh, on second thought…" Yang said as she removes the dagger from Russell's back and beheads her with it.

" **I** killed you." She said as she stabs her head with the dagger.

Meanwhile, Jaune is practicing his fighting skills with the help of Professor Port. He just recently killed a Beowolf and wounded another so far, but then a larger one came bursting out of its cage and started to go after Jaune. It looks at him and the two Beowolves that he fought, then, Jaune thought something witty to say to the large creature of Grimm.

"I'm sorry, was that you auntie?" He said as he points to the dead Beowolf.

It snarls at him and then he said

"Then that's your uncle then, huh?"

He stabs the injured Beowolf with Crocea Mors and the larger Beowolf starts to tower over him.

"Oh, you know y'all look alike." He said.

It snarls at him but Jaune just smiled and said

"Well, well, big bad beast got a bit of a soft spot, huh? See, what I can't understand is why have to bring all this ruckus, snatching up cities and anything."

Then, two Beowolves came charging at him and as one leaped at him, he stabbed it in the heart.

"My attitude is, don't start nothing; won't be nothing!" He said as he slices the impaled Beowolf in half and cut off the head of the other Beowolf. The large Beowolf gets in his face and he said

"Get this out my face before something bad happens."

"Too late." He said as he stabs the Beowolf in the chest.

"What in the name of Remnant was that?" Prof. Port said.

"I was just talking smack." Jaune said.

Then, Prof. Oobleck ran through the doors and told Prof. Port

"Can I see Jaune please?"

"Of course you may." Jaune walked towards Prof. Oobleck and he turned around and said

"Thanks for the combat training!"

"You're welcome, and remember, no trash talk!" Professor. Port said back.

He was escorted to Ozpin's office and saw Cardin and sat down in a chair.

"Why am I here, low grades, a recent incident between the two of us, anything?" He asked.

The professor sat down in Ozpin's chair and told him

"No. I brought you here because of something… for some reason."

"It's Pyrrha, she's dead…" Cardin said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"She fought a good fight along with Russell, but turned her back on a dead enemy. She was one of the bravest fighters I ever fought and possibly the greatest teammate you ever had…" Cardin said.

"And now she's gone." Jaune said.

"Yes. It appears that she and Russell made great choices today, but they were out of time thanks to Yang's belligerence." Prof. Oobleck said.

Jaune starts to look down on the floor for a few seconds and then lifts his head back up.

"Professor…" he said.

"Yes?" Oobleck asked.

"I want to kill Yang." Jaune said as he stood up.

"Well, if you do that, not only you'll avenge Pyrrha, but everyone else that came in contact with her." The professor said as he gave her Miló.

"Damn right I will." Jaune said.

The three leave Ozpin's office and heads back to their rooms. Then, Cardin starts to feel sad and then he bolts to his room crying. He lays in his bed and cries himself to sleep and puts his mace, club side down on top of a small stool. Jaune goes to his room and sees Ren and Nora asleep. He lays Miló on Pyrrha's bed and when he changes into his pajamas, he said

"Good night Pyrrha, and farewell…"


	9. Red and Yellow, Hello!

Pyrrha Nikos is no more. Russell Thrush now rests in peace. Yang still can't give a f% & about not killing anymore. The force that drives her on is still alive and kicking, and it forces Yang to kill and kill and kill and—well you know what I'm saying. For Beacon's future protectors of the world, the battle is over, but the war has begun. And Yang will not lift a finger until she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens." -Woody Allen

It is morning in the kingdom of Vale, the sky so blue, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and everything is fine. Ruby wakes up after a good night's sleep and and jumps out of bed.

"Good morning, Weiss." She said as she got near Weiss.

"Good morning, Blake." She said as she got near Blake.

When she got to the bottom bunk of Blake's bunk bed, she sees Yang said

"Good morning, Yang."

Then as she gets ready to change her clothes, she realized that Yang is back.

"Wait, she's back? Great, now I have to kill her." Ruby said to herself.

She pulls out Crescent Rose and a cartridge that says 'In case of Yang' and loads it and fires a round at Yang's head, blasting it into smithereens! Weiss and Blake woke up to the shot,

"Holy $#*+!" Blake shouted,

"What the f %^, Ruby?" Weiss shouted,

"Just relax, she's dead." Ruby said.

The two got out of bed and changed into their uniforms, Weiss looks over the dead body of Yang and stabs it in the heart with Myrtemaster,

"Now she's dead." She said as she removes it from Yang's dead body.

"Good, now what?" Blake said,

"We chop her up." Ruby said.

The three strip Yang of her pajamas, chop her up into bits and stuff the parts into three separate bags. Weiss takes her bag and throws it in the trash, Blake throws her's in the ocean and Ruby makes her bag of sliced body parts Grimm food for a Beowolf in Prof. Port's classroom and then after it was done eating, Ruby cuts it's head, then it vanishes into dust. Prof. Port comes in and tells Ruby

"What are you doing here?"

"Running errands." Ruby replied,

he was convinced what Ruby said.

"I will not believe a lie, what are you doing?" He said,

then Weiss and Blake entered the room and Weiss says

"Getting rid of a serial killer."

"That's… that's stupid." The professor said,

"Nope, Yang is gone." Blake said,

"And should I believe you all?" He said,

"Yes!" The trio said,

"Okay then, good job." He said.

The girls cheered as they left the room, they change into their uniforms and prepare to go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"I did it!" Ruby said in joy,

"Yes, you did it!" Blake said,

"I can't believe it!" Ruby said,

"Us, we all did it!" Weiss said,

"Not us, I!" Ruby said,

"Okay, I helped a little." Weiss said,

"Okay, WE did it!" Ruby said,

"Yes, you, I and Blake!" Weiss said.

"We did it!" Ruby said.

As the three get near the cafeteria, they prepared for an epic intro. Weiss pulls out a boombox and starts playing "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC and they started walking to the cafeteria. Blake activates Ember Celica and shoots at the sky while fist-pumping, and Ruby dances on the way. As they opened the doors, Blake activates the fog machines and everyone in the cafeteria looks at the girls as they enter. Weiss turns off the boombox and Ruby prepares to make a announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Yang Xiao Long… IS DEAD!" She said.

Everyone cheered about the announcement,

"And it was us who killed her." Weiss said.

Everybody cheered for them, they picked up the three and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Three cheers for the slayers of 'The Psycho to End All Psychos'!" Ren said.

"Hip-hip-hooray!" The crowd said over and over again as they threw Ruby, Weiss and Blake high in the air.

"Hey, roll the credits. We are done here! WOOHOO!" Ruby said.

The credits start rolling and "The Touch" by Stan Bush starts playing. During the credits, the ghosts of the characters that Yang killed appear and waved at the reader. Then, Ruby, who was in the Rooster Teeth logo, crumples up the black screen and said

"Well, that's all folks!"

Then Blake comes in and said

"Hey, that's my line. That's all-"

Weiss barges in and said

"Step aside, Kitty Pride, let a star do this. That's all f-WHOA!"

Weiss was pushed by the ghosts and they all said

"That's all folks!" Then, Qrow lifts the background that everyone was on and asked

"Can I go home now?"

He puts it down and it signals the end of our story. But it is a lie, Yang screams while trying to break loose from mysterious black ropes restraining her.

"Why are you doing this?!" She shouts,

"We are trying to make you the monster that you were once before." Phoenix said.

The ropes vanish and Yang falls into a pool of blood, she dives in head first, she emerges from it and said

"Is that the best you got?!"

"Bulls$^, that was the beginning." High Note said,

Phoenix grabbed her from the pool but Yang wants more of it.

"More…" she shouted as she broke loose from Phoenix's grip and fell,

"More…" she said as the ropes reappear and grab her,

"MOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" She shouted as the ropes restrain her.

"You heard her, she wants more." Griffin said,

and so the ropes vanish and she plummets into the pool.

"What was I thinking? Yang get out of there!" Griffin said,

"She is becoming the monster she was once before." The Darkness said.

Yang starts to drown in the pool, she tries to resurface to get some air, but the blood is thick, then, Phoenix grabs Yang with her talons and saves her life.

"You could have died." She said,

"Died? No, I was just getting reborn." Yang said,

"Plus the abilities you had are back." The Darkness said.

Phoenix drops Yang off on a cliff,

"You know how it goes, huntsmen and huntresses fight the Grimm. You know what? I'm too old for this s$%^." She said,

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Because I am fed up with this… this…"

"Obligatory bullcrap?" High Note said,

"Cliché?" Griffin said,

"Yes, cliché, that's the word." Phoenix said.

She summons a Ursa and it sacrifices itself to create a portal between Phoenix's dimension and Remnant.

"Now go, the Grimm are already sacrificing themselves so they can open the gateway for you." Phoenix said,

Yang grins with her hair glowing, her pupils bleeding and smoke coming out of her mouth as she enters the portal. Meanwhile, Cardin and Yatsuhashi are in Prof. Port's class and prepare to fight a chicken Grimm called a Cluck. Yatsuhashi pulls out a knife and said to Cardin

"I need you to cut it's neck."

"Oh hell f*%^ing no!" Cardin said,

"You want to get rid of Yang's evil or not?" Yatsuhashi said,

"Can we just buy some fried chicken or something?" Cardin asked,

"No, you need a blood sacrifice." Yatsuhashi said. Cardin sighed and said

"Let's do this."

He prepped up for the killing of the Cluck

"You wanna sh$ in my teammates' coffins, Cluck? Oh! You wanna piss on my momma, right right in her face? Oh!"

Yatsuhashi opened the cage and the Cluck came out and Cardin said

"WOOOOO! You are one dead mother*^ er."

He chased it to one corner of the classroom and cornered it, Cardin asked Yatsuhashi

"Where did you get this, Forever Fall?"

"No, a cockfighting ring." Yatsuhashi said. Cardin grabbed it and slammed it on the wall and a desk and smears it on the desks where Team RWBY sits and clears them of their stuff. He throws it on the ground and begins to taunt it,

"What's up Cluck? Bac-bac-bac-bac!" He said,

"You are a reckless jackass!" Weiss said,

then the Cluck jumps on him and bites him on the bottom lip, then he bites it's beak, crushing it! He continues beat up the Cluck with his bare hands and his mace, he even drowns it and broke it's wing and threw it into a oven! He smashes his head with his fists and his elbow to make sure it's dead,

"You got it Cardin! Yeah you f$*^ed that Cluck!" Yatsuhashi said.

The Cluck got up and screamed, Cardin turned around and tackled it and threw it into a fan in the classroom where it chops it up into large pieces.

"Whoa, sh¡¥! That was like a intense game of Angry Birds, man. F $k, you did it!" Yatsuhashi said.

"Now, what are we going to do with all of this chicken?" Cardin asked.

The two thought separately, the paced back and forth, thinking and thinking, until Cardin thought up an idea that will satisfy them. He cooked the chicken by himself and served it to his new teammates for lunch.

"Wow Cardin, you're the best!" Velvet said about his cooking,

"Thank you!" Cardin replied.

But then, someone smashed through the window and all of the students came running out of the cafeteria. It was Yang, and she came towards Cardin and grabbed him by the neck.

"Put him down!" Velvet shouted,

but Yang smiles and punches through his chest and rips out his spine! Velvet, Yatsuhashi and Fox looked in shock on what she did.

"Team, we do not have Coco, but we still can pull it off!" Velvet said,

Fox and Yatsuhasi nodded their heads and ran towards Yang and attacked. Then, Yang rips Yatsuhashi's forearms off and punches him through the stomach, Fox dive kicks her, but she throws him towards Velvet. As Fox prepares to attack, Velvet said

"No, don't!",

"Why?" Fox asked, "With each she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back." She said,

"That's not the only thing… look!" He said as the scar that he made on Yang is fully healed.

They both run out of the cafeteria and bump into Weiss. She turns around to the two and said

"Have you seen that jackass Cardin? Cause he needs to apologize to the ones who killed Yang." Weiss said,

"Yeah, he died." Velvet said,

"What?! Who could do such a thing?" Weiss said.

Suddenly, the three hear evil laughter and turned around to see where it was coming from, turns out it was the cafeteria. Yang walks out and said

"You thought it was over, did you? You can't defeat me, Remnant is doomed and the universe is mine. All shall fear and obey me, I… AM… YANG XIAO BLOOD!"

The three ran from her and Yang just smiled and stood there. Meanwhile, at a abandoned highway, Jaune walked alone and weeped about the loss of Pyrrha, then he found Yang who was standing there.

"You killed her!" He said.

He run towards her but she dodged him and attacked, he was hit so bad, he flew over twelve meters! Then, Yang rockets towards Jaune, and as she prepares to attack, he pulls out Crocea Mors and blocks the attack, but by blocking the attack, he stopped time.

"What happened?" He said,

he saw Yang who was attacking him when time stopped, then he chopped off her left arm and sliced her chest. Jaune closes his eyes for a few seconds and then opens them to reveal that Yang took damage, her left arm falls off and she falls to the ground. As she falls to the ground, she grabs her activated gauntlet and glove from her chopped off arm as it turns into ash. Jaune grabbed the ripped off sleeve and put it in his pocket. Yang then turned toward him and he said

"Surrender now, you are down an arm!"

But Yang breathes fire all around her and coats her self in it. Her arm fully regrows and she puts the gauntlet and glove back on and emerged from the fire with her eyes glowing yellow and she ran towards him and attacked. Jaune saw a Bullhead and ran towards it trying to escape Yang, who is heading towards him. As the Bullhead lands, Jaune closes his eyes for a few seconds and he stops time. He continues to run towards the Bullhead and boards it, he closes his eyes and time resumes. He tells the pilot to hit the engines and turns around and said

"Alas, Yang, today is the day that you'll remember as the day you almost—"

the door shuts on Jaune and it flies off.

"Jaune Arc." He said in disappointment.

Prof. Oobleck turns to him and pats him on the back.

"You did put up a good fight." He said,

then, the plane was shot down and Yang tears a hole into the plane. The both got parachutes on and jumped out of the plane together, Ren and Nora followed as she carried him and jumped out. Oobleck sees the and throws Resse's hoverboard at them and Ren catches it. He gets on it and continues to head to the ground, diving nose first and he lands on the rooftop. Nora heads towards Jaune and pulls the parachute for him, he holds her and they land on the ground. Prof. Oobleck tries to open his parachute, but it was stolen by Yang and he falls into the asphalt, killing him. She lands in from of the three and grabs Jaune and puts him in a headlock and snaps his neck!

"Enough!" Ren shouted,

Yang walk towards them, but then, Nora runs around her and hits Yang with Manghild, sending her flying.

"Bye Yang, see you in the news!" Nora said,

they walk away and head towards Beacon for a new day ahead of them. But Yang is at the docks and asks

"What's next?"

The Darkness said "Let's put Grimm on a plane."

"Yeah, let's do that!" High Note said. But Yang just sits there, enjoying the sunset,

"Maybe tomorrow." She said,

"Tomorrow? I'm f^&*£ing impatient, I hate waiting, do it now!" High Note said,

"She's right, also she does enjoy a good sunset." Griffin said.

Yang just smiles as the plane crash lands and a explosion is heard as the sun sets.

"Want to get something to eat?" High Note asks,

"Yeah, kinda hungry." Yang replied.


	10. The Wilting of the Stormflower

Jaune Arc is dead, as well as Prof. Oobleck. She has killed so many, she never will stop until she finds the one who started it all, and kill that old fool. Lie Ren, Fox Alistar and Velvet Scarletina are on a mission to Shade Academy to find a clue to Yang's mindless murder. Elsewhere, Qrow was left unattended, but that is what Yang needed for getting her close to killing the entire RWBY universe for good… for some reason.

"Anger is a killing thing. It kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before - it takes something from him." -Louis L'Armour

Qrow wakes up from a good night's sleep, he opens the curtains in his bedroom and sees the sunshine gleaming in his eyes, and was blinded by it. He turns on the TV to Vale News Network, gets a bowl, pours some Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes in it and sits down in his chair.

"Good morning, I am Miles Maximum, and today, we have seen nothing that the Grimm have done before…" the news reporter said.

Then the TV shows Beowolves fighting Ursas and Death Stalkers fighting Nevermores and Boartusks and the reporter said,

"… the footage you're witnessing is nothing seen like this before. It seems the Grimm are fighting each other! The brutal carnage you are seeing is-"

then, a dead body of a Nevermore falls into the studios and the reporter is in shock in what he saw. The cameras turn to the Nevermore and the reporter gasped said

"Ladies and gentlemen… in… in a shocking turn of events, the Grimm are participating in some mass suicide pact. It looks like a signal that the forces of darkness all over Remnant are surrendering." He said.

Qrow turns off the TV and eats his Marshmallow Flakes, then he gets dressed, picks up his weapon and heads out the door and before he heads to his car, he saw his neighbor, Lyle the Shopkeeper, and an Edgar, a cow Grimm.

"Hey Lyle." He said as he waves at him, and he waves back.

He loads an old musket axe and aims it at the Edgar. As he tries to fire it, he figures out it only works smooth, he pulls the lock and aims the weapon at the Edgar and the bus pulls up near Qrow, blocking his view from Lyle executing the Edgar. Lyle shoots the Edgar in the head and the children looked at what Lyle did and they were wowed. Then, Yang walks up behind Lyle, and then she blows his head off and the children screamed. Qrow sneaks into he bus and it drives off and it drives off heading to Signal Academy. He peeps out of the window and sees Yang looking for him. He taunts Yang by giving her the bird. Yang gets into a temper tantrum and said

"F+*¥ing sh#%! F% me in f£€king ass! F$*k you, ya stupid c€^£! F*£^! Monkey $*t licking f$ &er! £it! F$&k that!"

Qrow's neighbors look at Yang and she apologized on her temper tantrum. A few minutes later, the bus stopped at Signal and everyone got out, even Qrow. But just as Qrow got out, he starts to wonder what is going on with both the Grimm and his niece.

"Something's fishy is going on." He said to himself.

As a body of an Ursa falls to the ground, everyone that got out of the bus saw it coming and went inside except Qrow. Then, something spoke to Qrow,

"It's all a part of the plan." The voice said,

"I knew it, it's some kind of sorcerer or some sh%^ like that." Qrow said.

He looked around to see what it was talking to him,

"Hello?" Qrow asked,

"Hello, Qrow." The voice said,

"Who are you?" He asked,

"I am The Darkness, and I possessed your niece." It replied,

"Really, how come you sound like you are holding a voice changer and speaking into a microphone at the same time?" Qrow asked,

"I glad you asked that, that's how I talk. Besides, why do you think that a bombshell blonde like Yang could kill many Huntsmen and Huntresses, terrorists and crap I can't pronounce correctly?" The Darkness asked,

"She became a monster." Qrow asked,

"ENNNNNNNNNNGH! Wrong answer, she has become… metacidal." The Darkness said.

Qrow was in shock on what The Darkness said, he pulls out his sword and tries to find Yang, but in a blink of an eye, he sees that his sword is gone.

"Let's see who stands in her way, shall we?" The Darkness said,

"No." Qrow replied,

but The Darkness said "Too late, we got Ruby… Weiss… Blake… Velvet… Fox… Ren… Nora… Professor Port…"

Qrow starts to shiver as the air starts to get cold, he sees Yang with her sword. She just smirks as she stabs him in the chest and slices his body in half.

"Did I miss someone?" The Darkness said,

"Nope." Yang replied.

Then, Yang's outfit starts to change, her old outfit is now a orange t-shirt covered by a black v-neck shirt, a black jacket with orange stripes on the sleeves and her symbol the left side of her jacket, black fingerless gloves and a belt on her pants. She looks at her new look and said

"Now that's more like it, I look bad to the bone!"

"Thanks, now, let me change things up." The Darkness takes a deep breath and and said in a Megatron style voice

"Ah, that's better."

Yang pulls her scroll out and takes a picture of Qrow's dead body and sends it to Ruby. By the time the photo was sent to her, Ruby got her scroll and it shows the photo that Yang took and she screamed. Weiss and Blake got worried about Ruby,

"What happened?" Blake said,

"Yang has killed Qrow." Ruby said in fear,

"But how?" Blake asked,

"True story: Qrow never reached home that night cause I beat the $&=t outta him in the street!" Said a familiar voice.

The three look around to find out that Yang is standing in the doorway,

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked,

"Paying my old friends a visit." Yang replied.

Weiss slams the door on her and she turns around to her teammates and told them

"She is a threat to Beacon!"

"Yeah, I noticed that." Ruby said.

Then, someone knocked on the door, it was Velvet, Weiss opened the door and she walked in.

"I did expect someone like you coming." Weiss said,

"But not the Spanish Inquisition!" Ruby said.

Then, three men came into the room, they wore red outfits, one wore a red hat, another an aviator's cap and another a hood. The man in the red hat said

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

Then, Blake shoots the three men with Gambol Shroud.

"Except me." Blake said as she puts Gambol Shroud up.

Velvet sits down in a chair and talks to the three,

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked,

"I have to tell you something, Fox and Ren have fallen." Velvet said.

The three gasped on what Velvet said.

"How?" Ruby asked,

"It's a long story…" Velvet said as a flashback occurs.

Ren, Fox and Velvet are heading back to Beacon after a scouting report in Vacuo, at the site, Fox looks at the damage that Yang has done. He looks around the ruins of Shade Academy and finds a clue to why Yang is killing everyone, a skull of an Ursa. Then, Velvet sees a monstrous creature with two big horns and a wooly jaw. She started to run from it and boards the Bullhead that took the three to Vacuo. The creature pursued her but it as killed by Ren and Fox. The other two run into the Bullhead and it takes off and heads to Vale. During mid-flight, the Bullhead starts to shake and then, Grimm that are the size of grasshoppers appeared out of nowhere! Fox and Velvet try to kill as many Grimm as possible until they fly over Beacon as more Grimm attacked them, then, as they fought off the Grimm, Ren starts to head towards the cockpit, there, he finds the pilot killed and tells Fox

"Either we finish them or they finish us."

Then, a fireball hit one of the engines and the plane starts to plummet into the water.

"We're all gonna die. Thank you for nothing, you useless Fanus." Fox said to Velvet,

"That's not the only thing, Yang is forcing us to die!" She screamed as more Grimm appeared.

Then, Ren said "Enough is enough! I have had it with these mother^+€king Grimm on this motherf#%^€ plane! Everybody strap in, we're about to open some f^ ing windows."

He then shoots the windows out with Stormflower, making the Grimm fly out. The three head towards the cockpit and take over the Bullhead and turn it around to make a landing at the streets of Vale. While they were doing that, Yang was watching the plane fall down, but it's not, she already used Zwei to shoot down the plane, it turns out that the plane is going to land on her.

"Oh, poopy…" she said as the plane lands on her.

The three break through the windshield and land in the street. The three look around the crashed plane and then, Ren falls down.

"Ren!" Velvet shouted,

then a snail crawls on Ren's dead body.

Then, another snail touches Fox and he falls over. Velvet is in shock that two snails have killed her friends, then a third snail comes right behind her and she sprints away from it. She sees Yang's crushed body as a signal that the plane killed Yang, she rips off an arm off of Yang's dead body and activates the gauntlet and shoots at the snail and kills it.

"Sucks going at a snails pace, huh?" She said as she throws the arm into a trashcan,

then, she mourns her teammates as she heads towards Beacon.

"And that's how they have fell." Velvet said.

"But what about Yang?" Ruby asked,

"She's gone." Velvet said.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake were in shock in what Velvet said, then the three burst into joy that Yang is gone. Velvet leaves the room and heads back to her room and goes to bed, but outside her window, a mysterious black symbiote with red eyes looks at her and said in a Stitch-like voice

"Laugh it up asshole, I'm gonna get ya."


	11. Into the Storm

You probably thought that Yang is going to stop and realized what she has done? Nope! She's not, she's going her own way of the huntress by killing any huntsman and huntress, teacher and headmaster, general and terrorist that gets in her way. She's not doing it for fun, she's doing it for the sake of The Darkness, the force driving her ways. But the remaining members of the resistance have a plan to take her down before she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

"It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair." -Taylor Swift

Weiss, Blake and Velvet are in the library having a conversation.

"Are you sure that Yang is dead?" Weiss asks Velvet,

"Yes, the plane landed on her." Velvet replied.

Then, Blake starts to hear The Darkness talking and runs off, Velvet runs and tells her

"What's going on?"

"You lied, Yang is has managed to kill team FNKI." Blake said,

she starts to hear The Darkness as it compliments Yang.

"Talk about Uptown Funked up! Hahahaha, get it?!" It said,

"Shut up." She said.

Meanwhile in Mistral, Yang has successfully managed to mow down every Huntsman and Huntress in her way, leaving Beacon in her crosshairs, but Yang already knows that Blake hears The Darkness.

"Hey, Mr. Darkness, is something wrong?" Yang asked,

"Basically just one, one of your 'friends' can hear me." It replied,

"Well then, I need to talk to Phoenix!" She said.

Then, Phoenix appears and landed in front of her,

"What is your command?" She asked,

"A certain someone is hearing me." The Darkness said,

"I am not talking to you, I was talking to our champion and Remnant's destroyer!" Phoenix said,

"What he said." Yang said,

"Then what should I do about it?" Phoenix said,

"Help me with it." Yang said,

"Fine… I'll do your request, but you have to pay a price." Phoenix said to her,

"Deal." Yang said as she take Ember Celica off and threw them at Phoenix.

Phoenix engulfs the gauntlets and flies straight towards Yang and hit's her. Their powers began to fuse together making Yang a force to be reckon with. She is more stronger, faster than ever before and has gauntlets called Planet Demolisher, which are more powerful that Ember Celica. The Darkness was given a new voice, this time, it sounds like himself from Skylanders SuperChargers. But it gets interesting, lads and gents, because The Darkness is actually The Darkness from the Skylanders series,

"Are you ready to end it all?" It asked,

"Hell yeah." Yang replied.

She teleports to Beacon in a vortex of fire, by the time she teleported there, the dead bodies of Flynt Coal and Neon Katt have teleported with her. Yang touched the dead bodies and evilized them, they woke up and they infiltrated the academy. The evilized Neon entered team RWBY's room by smashing the window and then, she stepped into a kiddie pool filled with concrete.

"Oh come on!" She said.

She took off her skates and stepped in a puddle of tar, she then took her socks off and ran in the halls, only to step on broken glass and thumbtacks. She heads to the stairs and goes to the main hallway. Meanwhile, the evilized Flynt sneaks into the main hallway, only to be smothered in glue and feathers. Then the two run into the main hallway only to see each other after their punishments,

"Flynt?" Neon said sounding like Jessica Straus, the voice of Juri in the Street Fighter series,

"Neon?" Flynt said sounding like Darius McCrary, the voice of Jazz from the first live-action Transformers film.

"Where the hell did you take off your skates?" He asked,

"Why the hell are you dressed as a chicken?" She asked.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted at the top of the stairs.

"Up here!"

The two came bolting to the stairs only to slip on some marbles.

"You guys give up or are you thirsty for more?" Ruby said.

The two ran up the stairs as Ruby hid in plain sight. She throws a paint can on a rope at the duo and Flynt sees it and says

"Heads up!"

He ducks the can and Neon gets hit by it. She falls down the stairs and he says

"Don't worry Neon, I'll get her for ya!"

Then, Neon sees another paint can on a rope thrown by Ruby and shouted

"FLYYYYYYYNT!"

Then Flynt gets hit by the can and lays on top of Neon. Then, Weiss sees the evilized duo, and kills them. Prof. Port walks to the main hallway and sees the carnage,

"What the hell is going on?" He said,

"Sorry professor, I had to, it was all Yang's idea to kill us all." Weiss said,

"That is preposterous!" He said,

"Take cover!" Ruby said,

"What is going on?" He said,

he looked around to find Weiss. Then, the doors fall down, a mysterious figure walks in covered in whale semen, cement, tar and paint, it's face is covered by a Grimm mask, and it's outfit bears resemblance to Marvel's Onslaught, helmet included. It takes off the helmet first, revealing long, gold hair, Prof. Port pulls out his weapon and aims it at the figure. Then, the figure takes off its mask and drops it, revealing that the figure is actually Yang. Prof. Port is in shock in what he saw,

"You are one, ugly motherf&$#er…" he said,

Yang just sinisterly grins as he walks back. Then, Yang hovers over to him, he starts to run to the library, but Yang teleports to the library to find Ruby, Weiss, Blake Nora and Velvet. Prof. Port barges through the doors to the library,

"Girls, get out of there!" He shouted,

then, he saw Yang and turns around and flees, but Yang reaches out and kills Prof. Port. She continues to look in the library to find them, and sees them dead. Yang smirks and teleports to the city, but that was Ruby's goal, for them to fake their deaths so Yang can flee. Ruby wakes up and runs to Weiss to tell her that Yang is gone. Weiss gets up and heads to the table where Blake, Nora and Velvet hid under. The three join Weiss and Nora takes a sigh of relief. Then, Ruby blows a whistle and Nora falls over.

"Oh, what the hell?" Nora said in a grumpy mood,

"Sorry, we are getting ready for battle." Ruby replied,

"Okay…" Nora said.

Ruby grins a happy grin and said "Alright! Weiss, Blake, Nora, Velvet and their fearless leader Ruby have began their newest mission, stop Yang and save the world. Banzai!"

"But Ruby…" Nora said as she stood her chair up and sat in it,

"… stopping Yang… is impossible, you're asking us to die."

Ruby took a sigh and said sadly "I am… and I'm sorry."

She walked away from the table and looked at the window.

"You know, I know a man that said nothing is impossible if you just do it." She said,

"So you are saying that life is giving us a chance." Weiss said to Ruby,

"A chance to do what?" Nora asked Weiss,

"To give a s&^$." Weiss replied.

Ruby walked back to the table, and looked at the group. Blake turned to Ruby and said

"Ruby, for most of my life, I have been surrounded by my enemies…"

she gets out of her chair and stands up,

"I'll be grateful to die among my friends."

Weiss stands up and said "You're on honorable girl, Ruby. I will fight beside you, and in the end, I will see Winter and my father again."

Velvet looks at the two standing up and decided to join in too.

"Count me in." She said while she stood up.

The four standing look at Nora and she said

"Oh, what the hell, you only live once, right?" She stands up with the rest of her team and said

"Now I'm standing. Y'all happy? We're all standing up now, bunch of jackasses standing in a circle."

Then, Ruby thought up an ridiculous idea,

"How about we call her out?" She asked,

"And how are we going to do that?" Weiss asked,

"Four little words, Weiss, crack social media team!" Ruby replied as she pulls out a video camera.

Then the rest saw the camera and thought up ideas for the video.

"We can do an attack ad." Weiss said,

"Say, we can challenge her in a video game." Velvet said,

"Can't, because Yang killed the video game expertise in my family." Ruby replied,

"Okay, how about something unpredictable?" Nora asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Ruby asked her,

Nora shows a professional wrestling promo and the group sees it and said altogether

"Aha!"

Then, the group dresses up like professional wrestlers for their call out video to Yang. Ruby dresses up in a red t-shirt covered by a black tank top and black running pants, Weiss is wearing a keyhole sweater, a fur coat and black cargo pants and her hair was outfitted with a few dreadlocks, Blake is wearing a crop top American football jersey and jorts, Nora is wearing her signature outfit along with ice hockey goalie equipment, mask included, and Velvet has gone missing. The four try to find her, the mysterious symbiote who peeped on Velvet, is going after her. It tracks Velvet down easily, it enters her room and latches onto her hand and starts to bond with it. During the process, Velvet wakes up and sees the symbiote bonding with her.

"Where am I?" Velvet asks herself.

She was standing upside down on a flagpole, looking at herself on a skyscraper window, she looks like Fulgore from Killer Instinct. She then jumps onto the skyscraper and continues looking at herself and said

"What is this? I feel…" She looks at herself and sees what the symbiote gave her.

"Wow, this feels good!" She said to herself.

She then jumped down from the skyscraper and landed into the street, she then rocketed herself in the middle of the highway and then teleported to a gargoyle statue on top of a building. She then takes off the mask and said in happiness

"This is something else!"

She then teleports back to Beacon to tell the others about her new abilities to the rest of the group. By the time she teleported there, Nora and Ruby saw her. Nora took a sigh of relief and said

"Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe the things I can do now!" Velvet said showing her new abilities to Nora

"So, are we doing the video or what?"

"You missed out!" Nora said

"And we are about to post it online!"

"Hold on, can we squeeze in a part for me?" Velvet asked,

"Sure. Why the hell not?" Ruby replied.

A few minutes later, Velvet had completed her part for the video and then the video was edited and uploaded to ViewIt, Remnant's online video website. The video starts out with Ruby fixing the camera and once she was done she said

"Yang Xiao Long… or should I say, Yang Xiao GONE. I thought I knew someone that would help me become a huntress, it's gone now."

Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose and shoots a picture of Yang.

"That's it! Game over! You are going down, and all of my comrades will see your demise when we put you behind bars."

Then the video goes static as Weiss appears and crushes a pair of sunglasses with one hand and said

"You know who it is, it's Weiss Schnee! Not Winter! You see these dreadlocks? I got these dreadlocks! Yang, you were using scumbag strategies to kill anyone that gets into your way! That's right, here at Beacon, we fight like warriors!"

Then the video shows a slowed down version of Weiss saying 'We fight like warriors!'.

"And I'm bringing the Wolfpack and we are go up in your face just like this!"

Weiss makes a gesture signaling that Yang can't see her

"What time is it? It's Weiss Time! Even though it says 7:45."

Then the video goes static as Blake appears holding a skull

"This is what happened to the last person to tried to kill me."

She said as she throws the skull down.

"Think you know hate, Yang? I was born in it."

Then the video shows Nora taking off her mask and saying

"What is this I hear? When are you going to learn your place? You're nothing more than someone who breaks legs for fun. After we tear you down, and rebuild from the foundation, a whole new Remnant!" Nora pulls out the Tower of Pimps. "Who is the one who owns the Tower of Pimps? IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME ALL ALONG!"

Then, the video pans to Ruby and she said

"Mistake number one: You hurt my friends. For that you will fall."

Then, the video goes static and shows a coffee table with a teapot and six teacups. Then, Velvet appears by uncovering her camouflage of her new suit and flips the table.

"Listen up, tonight, we're doing it live! Yang Xiao Long is a dead woman!"

Then the camera pans back to Ruby

"And this is the end of the road. You can find us at Amity Colosseum, for your unimaginable doom." She said, then the camera pans back to Blake and she said

"Yeah Yang, we're coming for you knicker!"

Then, the video got noticed all over Remnant, getting millions of views online. But when Yang saw it, she said

"Game on."

She then teleported to the colosseum, where the video told where they should be. Then, she realized, she fell into a trap. The monitors show forage of Yang breaking Mercury's leg.

"No." She said.

Then, she starts to hear beeping sounds and then, the arena floor explodes, that stuns Yang and strips her of her awesome powers. As the five hear Yang scream as the explosives go off, Weiss asks

"How did you do that?"

"Easy, the ingredients to stopping a universal homicidal killer is Dust, Energon, Promethium, Traptanium, Plutonium, Kryptonite and 1.21 jigawatts of electricity." Blake said.

"Also there's a rare ingredient in a explosion like that."

"That's friendship, bitch!" Ruby said.

Team RWB does a three-way fist bump and then, they said altogether

"Banzai!"

Then, the credits start at the beginning, but Yang, who has returned to her normal form and in her normal outfit, interrupts and said

"Did I just explode?"

Then, she sees a small strand of her hair fall to the ground.

"You…" Yang said as she blinks and her eyes turn red and her right eye's pupil bleeds.

"YOU MONSTERS!"

Yang's rage starts to pour out of her and it releases a massive soundwave that destroys the colosseum's force field and sends it falling onto Beacon Academy, destroying it. Nora pulls out binoculars and sees Yang coming out of the colosseum.

"Oh no." She said

"This can not be good."

Nora hides in a cardboard box so that Yang won't find her. Yang heads to the Crow Bar, where Ruby, Weiss and Blake are having a conversation.

"Really? That's incredible!" Blake said,

"What if you were to give this story to say twenty intelligent people, I mean, what would that do? Let's face it, what would it do?" Ruby said as she sips her milk,

"Really? That's incredible!" Blake said.

Then, Yang activates her gauntlets and three turned around and Weiss said

"What the f$&#? It's Yang, quick into character!"

The three pull out their weapons and attack Yang, Ruby and Blake shot at her while Weiss traps her with a trap glyph. But then, Yang absorbs the attacks and her arms begin to glow and grow. Her vest sleeves start to rip with her arms turning gold, robotic and muscular. Then, her gauntlets are transforming so that they cover her hands, the transformation is complete, and Yang has reached her final form, Mantra Yang.

"Oh yeah." She said as she flexes her arms,

"Like the new look?"

"You're the same old Yang we have known since the start of your killing spree!" Ruby shouted.

She ran towards Yang, but Yang punches her and launches her into the bar. Weiss and Blake ran towards Ruby, but Yang grabbed them and threw them into the ocean. She walks up to the bar and the bartender looked in fear of her, but she just smiled and said

"Don't be a chicken, I just want to finish some business with some folks, and I'll take a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice."

"Yang… stop this… you killed so many." Ruby said.

But when the waiter brung Yang's Strawberry Sunrise to her, a bullet breaks the glass, making it spill.

"Who fired?" Yang asked,

she turned around and sees Nora holding Qrow's sword in gun form. Yang got up and walked over to her and said

"I was going to have that."

Then, Nora stabs Yang in the chest with Qrow's sword. Yang falls over and Nora runs off to the middle of the street. Yang pulls out the sword in her chest and sees that Nora has ran off,

"Celebrate while it lasts, Nora." She said.

Meanwhile in Vale's Main Street, Nora is happy that she killed Yang, she pulls out the white rook piece from her first days at Beacon and sang

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Then a explosion occurs a few feet away, Nora turns around and sees Yang cracking her knuckles and walking out of the fire caused by the explosion. Nora pulls out Manghild in hammer form and says

"Prepare to get smashed into the ground!"

Yang rockets towards Nora, but Nora swings Manghild and sends Yang flying. Then Yang dive bombs Nora and punches her so hard, she goes through numerous buildings. Nora gets up and sees the Tesla coils that she used to rocketed herself to destroy the White Fang convoy. She flips them on and put her hands on each one, making her absorb enough electricity so she has equal power as Yang. But Yang lands into the same room as Nora, and as she grabs her, Yang gets electrocuted.

"Wrong decision jackass!" Nora said.

She becomes infused with electricity, that she raised Manghild to the sky that she created a rainstorm. She stood on top of Yang, but she swept Nora's legs and gets up. She was about to punch Nora, who was laying on the ground, but Nora rolls over, dodging the attack. She swings Manghild at Yang and Yang was about punch Nora, but the two attacks collided, creating a massive shockwave, that destroys all the windows in a twenty seven mile radius. Then, Yang breathes Fire and engulfs herself in it and Nora absorbs all the electricity in the storm and grows in size, strength, speed and semblance. Nora's body starts to grow muscles all around it and she gets to the same height as Pyrrha. She looks at her muscular self, then she looks at Yang and said

"Look at me, I'm all buff! You cannot stop me Yang."

"You'd wish, but I will kill you!" Yang replied.

She rockets towards Nora and punches her in the chest.

"What?" She said.

Then, she starts to unleash her rage as she begins to punch rapidly. Then, Nora swings Manghild to Yang's head and sends her flying, she jumps up high so that she can reach Yang and as both are about to leave the atmosphere, Nora grabs Yang and throws her to the ground. She then fires all six grenades in Manghild at Yang. Meanwhile back on the ground, Yang falls to the ground, she then gets up and said

"Wow, that had to hurt!"

"That's not the only thing, LOOK OUT!" The Darkness said,

Yang looked up saw a pink heart shaped flare and it falls to the ground, and then a massive explosion occurs and stuns Yang! Then, Yang gets up and said

"Geez, she can't even hit the broadside of a young killer with giant robot arms!"

Then a strand of her hair falls to the ground.

"That's it." Yang said as she activates her semblance.

"You're dead Nora!"

She fires a flaming missile at the sky, hoping that it hits Nora. As the missile heads towards Nora, she sees it coming and hits it and it explodes, back on the ground, Ruby can't believe the explosion in the sky as it appears Yang has killed Nora. As debris falls from the sky, one piece falls towards Ruby,

"Not you too Nora, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She said.

Then, thunder cracks, lighting strikes the ground and the rain is getting worse than ever as Nora comes in and lands in front of Yang! The rain weakens Yang's power, but The Darkness said

"I know water isn't your best element, but you can manage through this storm."

Then the two heaviest hitters in the RWBY universe collide as they deal blows to each other, fire begins to come out of Yang's arms and mouth and lightning begins to flow through Manghild and Nora's body. Yang breathes fire and Nora, but Nora ignores the attack and grabs Yang by the neck. She then throws her into a nearby building and prepares to smash her head. Meanwhile, Blake has managed to get into a Bullhead and starts it up, she then takes off and Weiss sees it coming and uses her glyphs to get out of the water and get on board. Ruby sees it as well and then she jumps on. On board, Ruby sees Weiss and told her

"Who's flying this thing?"

"I am!" Blake said

"We need to get outta here!"

"Not without Velvet and Nora!" Ruby shouted.

But in the streets, the two heaviest hitters, Yang and Nora, are still duking it out trying to kill each other. The blows are stronger than ever and Yang uppercuts Nora so hard, she sends her to the clouds. But, Nora rockets back to the battle and prepares to swing Manghild at Yang, but she is doing something that no one has ever done before, create a tornado. She then throws Manghild at her, making it the eye of the tornado. Yang sees it coming and gets sucked in. Nora runs into the tornado, grabs Manghild and sees a Yang and hits her. Yang hits back and then the two beat each other as the tornado gets stronger. Velvet sees this coming, she then teleports to the Bullhead and sees the carnage. Yang and Nora continue to beat the tar out of each other, but as they do, the tornado gets stronger until it reaches it final form, F5. Seeing this as a advantage, Yang grabs Nora and runs with her in a headlock, causing destruction all over the city and then, she reached Beacon. Yang throws Nora out of the tornado and she jumps out of it as well, making it destroy both Beacon Academy and Amity Colosseum. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Velvet and Nora are in shock about what they saw. As pieces of both the colosseum and Beacon are being tossed around like clothes in a washing machine, Yang can't do nothing but laugh. She sees the bruised Nora and throws her to the ground and begins to pummel her to the ground and then she jumped, and with one fist next to her face, she dive bombs her and takes her with it. The next thing she realized, she bodied Remnant. As they go through the the planet and reappear in Vacuo, Yang throws Nora into a Dust store and walks over to her. Nora sees something never been seen before, Dark Dust. She gives the cashier her credit card and pours some of it in Manghild. She then shakes it up and as Yang gets close to her, she prepared to fight.

"Such heroic nonsense." Yang said.

Then, Nora swings Manghild at her, knocking her out. She stood on top of her body and said

"Take that. I have gave myself an advantage thanks to the Dark Dust inside Manghild and I know that wreaks havoc on your abilities."

Nora swings at Yang knocking her over on her side.

"But see, I killed you with Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha once…and I'll bet you come back again and again…no matter how many times I kick your ass. "She said as she picks up Yang by the shirt and puts her on a roof of a car.

She then gets close to her and said

"Your tendency to make great comebacks has nothing to do with your fighting style. Your semblance isn't when you get hit, you get stronger and using the energy to fight back."

She then swings Manghild at Yang head crushing it as well as the front of the car.

"It's popularity."

Then, she called Ruby telling her the coast is clear in Vacuo. A few hours later, the Bullhead piloted by Blake, lands at Shade Academy, and the team reunites with Nora, who gives them all a big hug.

"I'm so happy that we can go to back to our normal lives!" Nora said in joy,

"Please stop…" Ruby said,

"My back!" Weiss said,

"How did you get so big?" Blake asks,

Nora puts them all down and she laughed and said

"It's a Yang Xiao Long story."

"Goddammit Nora!" Velvet said.


	12. Weiss Breaker

Yang continues to kill more weapon wielders like a chainsaw through a log. But that does not bother the "heroes" of the tale, right? Wrong! They're finally too old for this s $, they stood up and trapped Yang, but not for long. She finally leveled up and became Mantra Yang, capable of boding planets, and she just bodied Remnant. But she was put down by Nora Valkyrie, the muscle of team JNPR, with a little help from Dark Dust, which capable of nullifying Yang's powers. But Yang has already cracked the shell, and now she's about to crack the nuts inside until she has killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

A not-so-long time ago in a world really, really, far, far away…

YANG KILLS THE RWBY UNIVERSE

Episode XII

WEISS BREAKER

It is a time of relaxation. The team that successfully took down the rouge huntress Yang Xiao Long, the Beacon Huntresses, are now students of Shade Academy.

During their time at Shade Academy, Ruby has learned about a top secret project from the rebuilding Atlhesian military, PROJECT ZERO, a super solider program that turns huntsmen and huntresses into super soldiers that can stop any terror attack before it happens.

Thought dead by the Beacon Huntresses, Yang was teleported to the home realm of The Darkness, once she is revived, she and The Darkness will negotiate a deal that will threaten the huntsmen and huntresses's existence on Remnant…

"Yang…" a voice spoke to Yang.

"Yang…" it said again.

"Yang, wake up!" It shouted.

Yang woke up and said drowsily "What was that?"

"You have failed me." The voice said.

Then, Yang sees a gigantic, rock-like face appears before her, it was The Darkness.

"Listen Yang, if you fail me again, you will be banished from Remnant… forever!" He said.

He looked around to see where the music is coming from,

"Hank, is that necessary?" He said,

"Uh… no." Hank, a purple imp, replied.

Hank turned off the music and flew off, but then The Darkness stops him. Hank flies to Yang and cowers in fear.

"Hank, I like you to meet Yang, the Huntsman Hunter of Remnant." The Darkness said,

"What do you mean, she is young, innocent and did not even kill anyone." Hank said,

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." It said,

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Yang looked at him and said "Aren't you a little short for an imp?"

"How dare you say that, I'm offended!" Hank said,

"Sorry." She replied.

She looked around and saw pictures of her past including her hugging Ruby in a Beacon shuttle, her fighting Junior and his goons at the nightclub, her at the Vytal Festival Tournament and her fighting Beowolves.

"Why did you show me these?" Yang asked,

"It's your memory, these are a few snippets of what you did." Hank said.

"But what if I told you, you were a puppet to a progenitor species?" He asked,

"What?!" She replied.

Hank started to explain everything to her,

"This species that controls every character in your world and they've created a continuity, an endless cycle of death and resurrection, victory and defeat, and whatsoever! It seems that after you have killed everyone in your universe, you have to find the universe that created you."

"Yes, and after she does that, I can conquer every world, every continuity and every universe in the multiverse!" The Darkness said.

"Now Yang, I want you know you something. You see this species knows who you are." He said to Yang,

"But what am I, a god to them?" She asked,

"No, a fiction, your world is a fiction as well, and since you have allied with me, you have set some people and creatures free." He replied.

The pictures of her past turned into pictures of her killing her victims, she sees the picture of her killing Raven

"That was my mom." She said,

she sees the pictures of her killing Neptune, Sun, Profs. Ozpin and Goodwitch and even her fellow Huntsmen and Huntresses at Beacon.

"No, what have I done?" She asked,

"That's the old Yang talking, and like the old saying goes, out with the old, in with the new." The Darkness says as she enters her mind.

Yang starts to reel in pain of what she has done,

"You promised to help me to destroy them, Yang." He said,

Yang's fear has turned into hate, her hands clinch into fists and she starts to get up.

"Now Yang, are you ready to fully succumb to The Darkness?" He said,

"But I… I was tricked." She said.

Then, her anger has reached maximum potential, and it changed her mind on what she did.

"I am ready." She said,

"Thatta girl!" The Darkness said.

Then, she unleashed all her rage, opening a portal to Remnant. Her pupils start to bleed, her fangs start to grow back and fire started to come out of her mouth. She was ready to end the reign of the Huntsmen and Huntresses. She walked in to the portal and as she left, she said to The Darkness

"I wonder who are we going to kill next after I am through with them."

"Time will tell." The Darkness said.

During their time at Shade Academy, the Beacon Huntresses have managed to help fix up their new home and welcomed new students to Shade Academy. They gave autographs, selfies and tips on being a Huntsman or Huntress, they even came to classes to resume their training on saving the world. But then one day, Yang has arrived with Ciel Soliel, a teammate of Penny, in a headlock.

"Is this the place?" Yang asked Ciel.

Ciel looked up at Shade Academy and said

"Yes, this is the place! Now, please let go of me!"

"Nah, don't feel like it. I'm having fun, how about you?" Yang said,

"Fun? You are insane, this is not fun at all in my opinion!" Ciel shouted,

"So you really want to fight it, who am I to complain? That means I get to have more fun!" Yang said as she breaks Ciel's neck.

As she drops the dead body of Ciel, she walks towards the door and said to herself

"Oh Ruby, I would not want to be you today." She opens the doors and walks in, she sees the Beacon Huntresses and the students.

"Surprise bitches, I'm still here! Let's go!" She said,

the students ran away in fear and Ruby saw her sister who not only killed her friends, but succumbed to The Darkness as well.

"No, you are dead!" Nora said,

"She's unstoppable!" Weiss said.

But Ruby just gives Yang a mean looking squint and says

"Just relax Weiss, because if it bleeds…"

The Beacon Huntresses pulled out their weapons and Velvet summoned the Fulgore symbiote.

"… we can kill it."

Yang fired a round from Planet destroyer at Nora's chest killing her, Nora then falls to the ground and said

"I regret nothing, I lived as few men dared to dream!"

The four remaining members charged at Yang at full force and attacked. Ruby was first as she sliced Yang in half, Weiss and Blake came in and attacked the torso of Yang and Blake threw it to Velvet and she went to town on it. The Fulgore symbiote helped her defeat Yang and then, Velvet cuts her head off.

"That was for you, Nora." Velvet said.

Then, they walked off and headed to class. At the end of the day, Weiss is taking a walk in the city and enjoying her time at Vacuo. But then, she heard something coming from the bushes, she pulled out Myrtemaster and prepared to attack it. She lunged at a bush, and nothing was there. She then turned away and walked. She took a sigh that she didn't killed. She called Ruby and said

"How's Nora doing?"

"She's dead, Yang has gotten revenge on her." Ruby replied.

She starts to cry and said "If Yang didn't act all weird, none of this would've happen!"

Ruby said "Weiss, I know how you feel. But if you can just come back to Shade-"

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! Just leave me alone… please."

Weiss said as she hangs up and runs to an alley with tears in her eyes. She sobs of what was going on and the trouble she got into. Then, she hears footsteps of someone coming, the light hit the figure and she saw who it was, Yang.

"Yang, we can make things better, think of me as a helping hand." Weiss said.

She stands up and Yang writes down something on a blank note card and gives it to her.

"Here's my number, in case you want a drink." She said, Weiss smiles and said

"I don't drink…" She walks backwards and points her fingers at her and said

"But I do ride!"

Yang then punches her, sending her to a car, breaking one of it's windows. Weiss falls to the ground, and then she sees the index card and it said "855-O-U-R-DEAD Psych, that's the wrong number!" Weiss gets up pulls out Myrtemaster and prepares to battle. She and Yang tangle in the street as both try to kill each other. Weiss lunges at Yang's heart and as she tried to pull it out, it got stuck. Blake and Velvet with the Fulgore symbiote came running in and Weiss told them

"You guys need to get in her head, literally!"

"Are you crazy?" Blake shouted,

"No, you need to clear her mind!" Weiss replied.

Velvet nods her head and Weiss rips out Myrtemaster out of Yang's body and activates a glyph that slows Yang's speed down, Blake then shoots Yang's head clean off and Velvet pulls out her camera and Weiss summons a glyph and then, the glyph creates a portal between dimensions. Blake and Velvet leap into the portal and then, it closes. Weiss falls to the ground exhausted and powerless. But then, Yang stands up with a regrown head and Weiss is in shock. Yang grabs her by the neck and then, Weiss kicks her in the nose making it bleed. Yang pulls out a tissue and then, her nose fully heals. She sees a strand of her hair fall to the ground and Weiss steps away.

"This is the end for you, Weiss." Yang said as Weiss ran off.

She ran as fast as she can from Yang and then, Yang come bolting after her, tacking her. Weiss sees the anger in her, the red eyes, the bleeding pupils, the carnivorous teeth and her body language.

"Yang, stop, you killed so many!" Weiss said,

but Yang uppercuts her and fires a round through Weiss's skull doing so and kills her. Ruby watched it on live television,

"Sweet Solus Prime… why Yang?" Ruby said.

She started to cry,

"Why?!" She said while crying.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

She cried herself to sleep and Yang will soon find her. Elsewhere in a land unknown by humans or Fanuses, Velvet looked around and said "Blake?" Then, a Treant-like Grimm walls near her, "Oh no, this can't be good." She said.


	13. Blake's Darkest Hour

After a few tweaks and references to a galaxy far, far away—dammit, another one! How many movie references are in this story anyway? Argh! Yang has managed to return to Remnant thanks to The Darkness. She entered Shade Academy, got her revenge on Nora and killed one of her teammates, Weiss. But killing Weiss doesn't bother her anyway, she has Blake, Velvet and Ruby left, but they are fighting back, Blake and Velvet have infiltrated the home realm of The Darkness, and they have plans on destroying it as well as The Darkness. But Yang can be defeated until she's killed the entire RWBY universe… for some reason.

Blake wakes up on the ground of a land unknown to her or anyone in Remnant, then she hears an echo of Velvet.

"Blake?" It said.

"Velvet, where are you?" She said.

She gets up and walks around.

"Blake, help!" A echo of Velvet said.

Blake then bolts to her location, which is not far and sees the Treant like Grimm attacking Velvet.

"Hey, ugly!" Blake said to the Grimm, it looked at her and then, Blake shoots it. She walks over to Velvet and helps her up.

"Where are we?" Velvet asked,

"Either we are in Yang's head as Weiss had planned or Sleepy Hollow!" Blake replied.

The two looked around, but then, a small blue spark showed up and said "Come with me if you want to save your friend."

Blake agreed to what the spark said. The spark led the way with Blake and Velvet following.

"Who are you?" Blake said,

"I am Carl the Kremzeek. Don't laugh." The spark said,

"Aren't you a bit short for a Kremzeek?" Blake asked,

"How many Kremzeeks have you met before?" Carl asked,

"Well, there is one I saw that is yellow." Blake said.

Carl sighed and zapped Blake,

"Another one like me? How pathetic." He said.

Blake looked at Carl if he was crazy, then, Carl morphed into his Kremzeek self.

"There, you happy?" He said,

"Yeah." Blake replied,

"Now, let's get going." He said.

With a snap of his fingers, Carl summoned a jet that will take them to The Darkness's location.

"Jump in." He said.

Blake and Velvet entered the jet and it took off. The two look around at Carl's jet.

"I heard you are not from here, are you?" Carl asked,

"We are from Remnant, my name is Blake." Blake said.

"Ah, Blake, very odd name for a human girl like yourself." Carl said,

"Actually, I'm a Faunus." Blake said,

"(sigh) Fine, a very odd name for a Faunus girl like yourself. Who's the one with the rabbit ears?" He said,

"I'm Velvet, I am also a Faunus." Velvet said.

"Velvet, now that's a good girl name." Carl said.

Velvet smiled on what Carl said, then, the jet came to a screeching halt as they came to The Darkness's location.

"We're here." Carl said.

The girls looked at what appears to be a giant, floating, metal cube, but it is actually, Yang's head. They approach the bottom of it and with a pull of the lever, Carl turns his jet into a cargo ship, perfect for stealth missions. Meanwhile in the cube, a imp notifies that a cargo ship has arrived, it picks up it's microphone and said into it "Cargo ship has arrived in Dock R."

The Ship enters the dock and two security imps enter the ship and then, the three beat the crap out of the imps. Velvet and Carl exit the ship and then, Blake takes off leaving the dock.

"Okay Velvet, here's the plan. You go into the main control room and disable the security all over this place, then you take the big machine gun and finally, I'll activate the Rift Engine and send that piece of s* & where it came from. Got it?" Carl whispered,

Velvet nodded her head yes.

"Good." He replied.

The two split up and Velvet activated the Fulgore symbiote's cloaking device and entered an elevator going to the control room. Carl snuck his way into the main chamber where The Darkness is controlling Yang's every move. He sees that Yang is getting close to Ruby and he pulls out the Rift Engine. Then, Velvet shows up with the giant machine gun and then, Carl's ship drilled a hole in the ceiling of the chamber. Blake activates the claw and it grabs the machine gun and it start to carry it along with Carl and Velvet. Velvet teleports to the ship leaving Carl to taunt The Darkness. Meanwhile in Remnant, Yang is seconds away from killing Ruby, she entered the room and Ruby began to worry about her big sister.

"Yang, what are you doing?" She said,

"Come on sis, who doesn't love a hug?" Yang replied as she hugs Ruby so tight.

She then moves her arms to her neck,

"What are you doing?" Ruby said,

then Carl throws a dead body onto the monitor where The Darkness is watching and it hits the monitor. The Darkness sees the dead body and on it, was a note. He sees the note and he read it,

"Now I have a machine gun, ho ho ho." It said.

Then, he turns around as he hears someone activating a Rift Engine, it was Carl on the claw with the machine gun and he said "Ha ha ha ha, suckers!"

Then the jet takes off and Carl gets squished by the ceiling, the jet lowers and moves forward.

"Suckers!" Carl said,

the jet takes off again and he is squished by the ceiling again! Then, the claw leaves the hole, taking Carl and the machine gun.

"I won't go back! Remnant belongs to Yang! You'll pay for this whoever you are! No one can easily defeat The Darkness! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Darkness said while being sucked into the vortex by the Rift Engine.

Then, the cube explodes and the three escape as they complete their mission. In Remnant, Yang reels in pain that her mind has been freed from The Darkness and Ruby runs off and calls the Athlesian military.

"Hey, I need to get out of here!" Ruby said.

Then in the mysterious realm, attack drones chase after them and Carl takes control of the jet, leaving Blake manning the gun. She fires at the drones until one kidnaps her!

"Help!" She shouted,

Velvet mans the gun and shoots the drone, Blake now drifts towards the black hole it created and Velvet looks in horror of her teammate being sucked in. Blake tries to get back to the ship by clinging on to the drones with Gambol Shroud, but it accidentally tore it in half. She falls closer to the black hole.

"BLAKE!" Velvet shouted,

"That's not the only thing, shoot it down!" Carl shouted while pointing at a shadowy version of Yang.

The shadowy Yang heads to the nose of the jet and punches it, forcing the jet to explode and kill Carl and Velvet. However in Remnant, the real Yang is punching air. Blake saw the explosion before she got sucked into the black hole and disappeared from the mysterious realm and into a void.

"Hello?" Blake said as she landed on the floor.

"Hello?" She said again. Then, one of the walls turns into a screen that shows what Yang is seeing.

"Yang, is that you?" Blake said.

"Huh, who said that?" Yang said.

Meanwhile in Remnant, Yang looked around to find whoever is speaking to her.

"I'm in your head!" Blake said.

"Geez, whoever you are, don't get lost!" Yang replied.

"I'm not, but you are." Blake said.

Then, with a snap of her fingers, Blake takes control of Yang.

"Okay Yang, time to find the fall maiden. Yang turns on the TV and shows Lisa Lavender telling about the new fall maiden.

"This just in, there is a new fall maiden in Remnant. Her name is Atlanta Peregrine…" Yang turned off the TV and Blake said "Alright then, next stop: Vale!"

Minutes later, Yang boarded a plane heading to Vale to meet Atlanta, when she arrived there, everyone was shocked to see her. She left the airport to find Bumblebee in the parking lot. She got on and said "Mrs. Mystery Guest, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, unless you want to open the door for me." Blake replied,

"I'm afraid not, but you had me at a loss. You know my name, but will you? Just another character of an American Internet show that saw too many movies as a child? Another asshole created by orphans of a bankrupt culture that thinks she's John Wayne, Rambo, Marshall Dillon, Ripley or Sarah Connor?" Yang said,

"I was always kinda partial to Roy Rogers actually. I really liked those sequenced shirts." Blake replied,

"Do you think you really have a chance against me, Mrs. Cowgirl?" Yang asked.

Blake saw a control room that was similar to the one that The Darkness had. She presses a button that automatically shuts off the control panel and makes Blake the controller,

"Yippee-ki-yay, motherfu*$%#!" She said.

Then, Blake controls Yang to grip on the handlebars and drive to Atlanta's location. Meanwhile, Atlanta is helping rebuild Beacon Academy and restore the Cross Continental Transit System. Yang drove herself there and volunteered to help.

"Okay Yang, once Beacon is done being fixed, I can leave you alone." Blake said.

Yang started to get angry and tried to punch a worker, but Blake restrains her. Minutes passed and Yang has rage issues about Blake inside her head.

"Get out of my head!" She shouted while being possessed by Blake, who is demanding her to pick up a piece of wood.

"Excuse me, Atlanta, you can easily fix the school yourself." Blake said telepathically to Atlanta.

"Hm, fair enough. Alright everyone, everyone, lunch break!" Atlanta said.

The volunteers ran off to wherever they need to go for lunch, but Yang stood there, trying to fight off Blake in her head. Then, someone magically fixed both Beacon Academy and Amity Coliseum with telekinesis, it was a huntress turned super solider named Weapon Zero. She was armed with a red and black robotic suit with a combat skirt made by Atlas's top engineers and cybernetics specialists. She pointed Crescent Rose at Yang "I'm sorry… sis."

Then she shot Yang in the chest, taking her down.

"Who are you and why did you kill that innocent girl?" Atlanta said as she hovered down to Weapon Zero.

She took off her mask with a push of a button revealing who she is, Ruby Rose. "I am Ruby Rose, also known as Weapon Zero.

"I was supposed to become a Huntress and protect the world, until my sister here succumbed to The Darkness." Ruby said.

"So that was your sister who has been killing the Huntsmen and Huntresses of Remnant." Atlanta said,

"Yeah, anyway what the rest of the fall maiden's powers?" Ruby said,

"Sure." Ruby and Atlanta head into the rebuilt Beacon Academy and head to the secret room where the body of Amber is still there. Ruby taps some buttons on the control panel and she opens the life support pod. Atlanta grabbed Amber's hand and she obtained the rest of the fall maiden's powers.

"'Til all are one." Amber said to both Atlanta and Ruby as her body vanishes. Ruby sheds a tear for Amber, she then puts Yang's body in the pod and then closes it with a tap on the control pad. As they leaves he secret room they enter the main hallway and discover a mysterious portal there. The two see a figure walking out of it, it was Blake.

"Blake!" She said running towards her. Blake sees Ruby coming and as she stepped out of the portal and it closes, Ruby hugs her.

"Where's Weiss?" Blake asked,

"She died, but where's Velvet?" Ruby said,

"She sacrificed herself for my mission." Blake replied.

"We lost comrades, but we have earned one thing… bravery." Ruby said as the three walked out of Beacon together.

They all looked at the sunset together, before Atlanta flew off she told the two this "Until we meet again, old friends."

Minutes later, Ruby and Blake enter their room and looked at it.

"This is where it all began." Blake said,

"And this is where it will end!" A voice said.

Blake tried to get Gambol Shroud, but she wasn't fast enough. Then, Yang shows up and murders Blake with Gambol Shroud! Ruby was in shock of what Yang did to Blake. Blake's corpse fell to the floor and Yang drops Gambol Shroud, leaving Ruby being the only Huntress remaining in Remnant.


	14. The Burning of the Rose

We're at the end of the road, and it was Yang who brought us to this result. Yang has always been a force of nature, but unless someone put a hit on you, you're in more danger of her breaking out a bad pun than breaking your neck, legs and who knows where? But something snapped in side her, she became a threat to everyone. She erased team JNPR, team SSSN, and the White Fang among others. She even torched Zwei, man! Is that what you want when you come across this piece of fan-fiction? Anyway, I hope your happy about making this choice. She has one more target to go, Ruby! But Ruby has… changed, she is now the super solider known as Weapon Zero, capable of stopping all crime in Remnant. Now, with her new powers, she must stop Yang before it is too late. But Yang will stop until she has killed the entire RWBY universe for good… for some reason.

Blake Belladonna's dead body lays on the floor with blood coming out of her. Ruby looked at it in horror and Yang looked at it and sinisterly smiled. The two sisters looked at each other and Yang leaps onto Ruby and they tussle with each other. Ruby kicks Yang off of her and escapes by jumping out of the window. But Yang is after her, she jumped out of the window that Ruby jumped out of.

Once she landed and stood up, she reeled in pain and a James Spader like voice said "Did you miss me?"

Yang sinisterly grinned as The Darkness returned. Then, she was teleported to Ruby's location, and Ruby was surprised.

"Never used these in a long time." Yang said as she activates Ember Celica.

She throws a punch at Ruby and then, Ruby catches it.

"What?!" Yang and The Darkness said.

"Hello, Ruby." A Peter Cullen like voice said to Ruby,

"Huh, who said that?" Ruby said.

"I am The Light, you know my brother, do you?" The voice said,

"Yeah." She replied,

"Well then, we'll kick his ass together." The Light replied.

Ruby looked at Yang and grinned, Yang doesn't know what's going on.

"Music please?" Ruby said.

Then, Dare by Stan Bush starts playing,

"Thank you." She replied.

Ruby threw Yang's punch aside,

"What is going on?" Yang said,

"Well Yang, allow me to tell you something, I am now known as Weapon Zero, the Athlesian military's newest weapon. I have the powers of the Huntsmen, Huntresses, headmasters, teachers, generals and crooks you have killed." Ruby said.

"So basically, the final boss." The Darkness said,

"In a way." The Light replied.

"Super weapon or not, prepare to die!" Yang said as she gets into a boxing stance,

"Good luck." Ruby said as she puts her mask on.

Yang rockets towards her and prepares to punch her and Ruby turns into a red, speeding torpedo and takes Yang with her. She does a loop before she lands on the ground. She then activates the suit's weapon system and activates the two swords of her fallen teammates, she wraps Yang with her Gambol Shroud and throws her. She then uses glyphs of her Myrtemaster to get to Yang and uses the swords to fight her. She then uses another glyph and pulls out Crescent Rose and fires at Yang, sending her falling to the ground. Yang gets up and sees Ruby coming down to attack. Yang then jumps and dodges her attack, but Ruby turns her boots into her own equivalent of Mercury's robotic legs and uses them kick Yang around. But then, Yang turns into Mantra Yang.

"Guess you want a fair fight after all!" She said.

Then, Ruby's weapon system creates her own Manghild and Ruby swings at Yang, sending her soaring! Then, Ruby throws her Miló at Yang, impairing her to a building. She pulls it out of her chest, but then Ruby shows up and smacks her with her Akoúō! She then converts them into her Crocea Mors and blocks Yang's punch with her shield! She slashes her in the chest before she converts her weapon into her StormFlower. She shoots at Yang but she blocks the bullets with her arms. Ruby begins to slash Yang again a couple times and stabs her in the leg. She subdues Yang, she walks off and takes off her mask and sighed that it is all over. But then, Yang make all the hydrogen around her explode and a fire has started, Yang was not done yet! She rockets towards Ruby at full force but then, Ruby starts to shine on her, and by "shine" I mean like what Westballz does in Super Smash Bros. Melee with his main, Falco. She stuns her multiple times with her reflector and then, she jumps up, activates her Ember Celica and with a fist next to her face, she grins and dive bombs Yang! Yang was hit badly, but she can still fight! The two started to blow punches so fast, they rarely felt pain. Then Yang grabbed Ruby and threw her far into the Emerald Forest, so she can finish her quickly. She rockets there and once she reached there, she finds Ruby, who uppercuts her. Ruby grabs her and activates a glyph that changes the terrain, the soil turns into a rocky ground that Ruby throws Yang into. She continues to shape the terrain by adding lava and making her stand on a rocky cliff. Yang gets up and sees Ruby on the cliff,

"It's over Yang! I have the high ground." Ruby said,

"You underestimate my power." Yang said,

"Don't try it." Ruby replied.

Yang then leaps to the cliff, but then, Ruby cuts Yang's legs clean off. She falls near to the river of lava. The Darkness escapes from her body and she reverts to her normal form.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME! YOU SAID YOU WERE FIGHT OFF THE DARKNESS WITH ME, NOT SUCCUMB TO IT! BRING PEACE TO REMNANT, NOT LEAVE IT IN DARKNESS!" Ruby shouted,

Yang looks up and shouted "I HATE YOU!"

"You were my sister, Yang. I loved you." Ruby said before she walked off.

Then, as Ruby left, Yang's body started to light on fire, burning her clothes, her hair and herself. Meanwhile at Amity Coliseum, Ruby has found The Darkness.

"There you are." The Light said,

"Brother… how could I been tricked? I just want to have another world to be left alone in." The Darkness said,

"You have a world to be left alone in, The Void." The Light said,

"No, this is our home now. The Void is nothing more than the factory of the progenitors." The Darkness said.

Ruby interrupts and said "Why don't you two become one person?"

"That is a good idea… Ruby." The Darkness said,

"Well, if there is darkness in your heart, then let there be light." The Light said as Ruby reaches out and beams of light come out of her fingertips and The Darkness and The Light begin to fuse together.

They became a owl Grimm called the Vanoss, but one that is part Grimm, part animal. Then, something was walking towards, it had the shadow of Bowser from the Super Mario Bros. series, but it had the body of a human. It was Yang, and she has been reborn. She sees what Ruby is doing as she approach beside her.

"No." Yang said, her head turns towards Ruby.

"NO!" She said as she picks up Ruby.

Ruby screams in pain and she is being carried to the edge. Then, Yang throws her, making Ruby fall to her doom. The Vanoss that was created by the fusion of The Darkness and The Light sees this, and it swoops down and tries to rescue Ruby, but Yang shoots at it creating an explosion that vaporizes Ruby.

"Now, I am free." Yang said.

The explosion opens a rift into the Nexus of All Realities.

"My work here is done, now… the fun part. Time to start hacking." Yang said.

Then she jumped into the rift and everything turns to white. Then, everything reappears and Yang is in a hospital bed. But this is not the Yang that killed the RWBY universe, this is the Yang of the **REAL** RWBY universe! She starts to wake up and she sees Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" She said,

"Yang, you're okay!" Ruby said.

Yang stands up and gets out of the hospital bed.

"Now, where are my clothes?" She asked.

Minutes later, the four leave the hospital and Blake walks over to her car and starts it up.

"Well, are you guys gonna get in or what?" Blake said,

"Blake, since when did you learn to drive?" Yang asked,

"I learned it from Weiss's dad." Blake replied.

Yang sat in the seat by Blake and Ruby and Weiss sat in the back. Then Blake drove to Beacon Academy,

Yang started a conversation "Man, when I was knocked out, I had a lucid dream where I killed everyone." She said.

"Whoa!" Everyone in the car said,

"I had one too. I was walking down the city then I figured out 'Well, I'm not here, it's a dream.' And I actually had the ability to just mess with stuff. I was walking upside down, jumping between buildings, smacking people in the face, punching cars and I turned into a psycho!" Blake said.

Everyone laughed,

"When I woke up, I was like 'Wow!'" Blake finished.

The four arrived at Beacon Academy and they got out of the car. They walked into the building and see team CRDL bullying Jaune and Velvet, Weiss nods her head to Yang and she bolts off to their room to get something, cake. Then, she arrived with the cakes to throw at team CRDL. "Hey!" Ruby shouted, team CRDL turned around and Ruby threw a cupcake with vanilla frosting at Cardin's face. Then, Ruby, Weiss Blake and Yang started throwing cupcakes and cakes at them.

"Aah! No! NOOOOOOOO! No-ho-ho! NOHOHOHO! No-hoho! No throwing cakes allowed! I gotta get outta here!" Cardin said while he was being bombarded by the thrown cakes.

A few seconds later, team RWBY has finished throwing cakes at team CRDL,

"Wow, that was fun! I'm up for what's next." Weiss said.

Then they realized they have to get to class.

"Oh s%&$!" They all said together and ran off to Prof. Goodwitch's room.

Meanwhile in the classroom, Prof. Goodwitch is giving out roll call, then team RWBY and team CRDL ran in the room, she sees them coming in and said "You are all late."

"They started it." Cardin said pointing to team RWBY.

Then a few minutes later in class, it was time for the sparring session. Team CRDL knows who they will be fighting against: team RWBY. Both teams came down to the floor and faced each other, Ruby against Cardin, Weiss against Russell, Blake against Dove and Yang against Sky.

Then the match began and Dove shouted "Alright, thumbs up. Let's do this, LEROOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!"

Yang punches him out of the ring, knocking him out. The other three boys start attacking Ruby, Weiss and Blake. Yang saw this coming and threw Cardin onto his back. Sky leaps and slices a few strands of Yang's hair, then she activated her semblance and pummels Sky over and over, finishing him with a uppercut that sends him to the stands. Russell starts to run, but Weiss activates a ice glyph, making the ground slippery for Russell to run on and he slips on the ice and trips over Gambol Shroud. Then Yang kicks him in the balls and knocks him out. But Cardin sneaks up on her and he's about to smash Yang's head in to with his mace, until Ruby and Weiss team up and cover the club end in ice. Then, Cardin drops it and then he runs off like a little coward out of the classroom. Team RWBY walks out and sees Cardin running from Yang.

Prof. Goodwitch walks out and said "I guess that's the match… and today's class."

"Woohoo!" Ruby and Yang said together.

Yang bolted off to Bumblebee and enjoyed her time in the city. She saw Ruby, Weiss and Blake talking with team SSSN at a juice bar. She also saw team JNPR walking around as she parked Bumblebee and got off of it. She took off her biker helmet and walked over the juice bar where her teammates and team SSSN were at. But just as she was about to reach them, she heard the sound of a robot landing in front of her. It stood up while it's cloaking device reveals what it is, it was Fulgore from Killer Instinct. Yang activates Ember Celica and Fulgore activates its plasma claws and prepares to attack her. But Yang winks at Fulgore and then, she punches it and everything turns to black.

*BANG*


End file.
